Máquina
by Nyappykanda
Summary: la leve respiracion sobre su hombro era cada vez menor y su preocupacion iba aumentando, realmente lo podria salvar... Una máquina no puede dar ni revibir amor, él...¿que erea? ...Cap 6 con lemon
1. lluvia

nyappy nyaa :3

bueno no soy muy buena para esto de resumenes y esas cosas _ asi que no esperen grandes cosas de mi  
solo voy adecir que es un sasodei y que puede llegar a tener 4 cap como muuucho y un omake  
bien nada más que decir, a leer :3

Cada vez se le hacia más difícil continuar, su cuerpo se hacía pesado, su respiración entrecortada. Su semblante frío y serio se había transformado por completo en uno de preocupación y tristeza. Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos, pero la lluvia camuflaba toda posibilidad de que alguna lágrima se pudiera divisar sobre su rostro.

Todo por su culpa, absolutamente todo era por su culpa y lo sabía a la perfección, martirizándolo aún más. Aquella débil y casi imperceptible respiración cerca de su oído le traía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos pero a la vez le daban fuerzas para continuar, aferrándose a la diminuta y casi inexistente posibilidad de salvarle la vida a aquel chico, que se encontraba sobre su espalda inhalando lo que probablemente serian sus últimas bocanadas de aire.

Su cuerpo se negaba a seguir moviéndose, pedía a gritos aquel preciado descanso pero su voluntad lo mantenía en píe, obligándole a hacer aquel sobrehumano esfuerzo que se le había transformado el caminar. Una simple acción como era poner un pie delante del otro ahora parecía todo un reto.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad, enfriando su cuerpo por completo. Una cálida sustancia le empapaba su espalda dándole calor, pero no quería averiguar de qué se trataba. A pesar de ello algo muy dentro de él le decía que se trataba de aquel sagrado liquido carmesí. El que daba la vida tan fácilmente como otorgaba la muerte.

El miedo recorría su cuerpo ¿Cuánto de aquel vital fluido había perdido? ¿Acaso morirá en aquel lugar por su culpa? No, se negaba a pensar en aquella posibilidad. Tenía mucha cosas que decirle como para que se muriera en aquel lugar. De sus vidriosos ojos comenzaban a desprenderse pequeñas gotas saladas, que inmediatamente fueron secadas por la manga de su capa. La sola idea de que aquel chico lo abandonara hacia que un vacio enorme y casi indescriptible se formara en lo que quedaba de su corazón. No podía, no le permita morir. Si lo hacia nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Pero aquella respiración sobre su espalda se hacia cada vez más sutil, casi inexistente, preocupándolo y llenando su corazón de vacio y tristeza.

Aquella tarde llovía más que cualquier otro día, pero en esa habitación no se escuchaba el relajante sonido de la lluvia golpear sobre el techo de la guarida, únicamente se escuchaban los calmos y serenos latidos de su corazón.

Hacía horas que yacía recostado en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en cual sería el castigo que recibiría esta vez por culpa de ese rubio. El como había arruinada aquella misión no lo podía creer, nadie era tan estúpido excepto él. Nuevamente de los labios del pelirrojo se escapaba un largo y pesado suspiro, se dio media vuelta e intento dormir un poco y olvidarse del rubio por un buen rato; pero el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta le obligó a abrir los ojos.

-_Danna.. ¿Puedo pasar?_- Preguntaba el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Definitivamente no quería ver a ese chico , si lo hacia estaba seguro que lo terminaría matando de alguna forma. Deidara lograba aquello que ningún otro akatsuki lograba provocar en el calmado pelirrojo; lo desesperaba. Hablaba absolutamente todo el día y en su rostro siempre aparecía una confiada sonrisa que lo molestaba profundamente.

-_Por favor Danna, solo quiero pedirle disculpas._

Definitivamente Sasori no tenía intenciones de abrirle la puerta de su cuarto. Pero el arrepentimiento del rubio se podía notar en su voz, quizás ese rubio merecía otra oportunidad.

-_Pasa, esta abierto_- Indicó el mayor parándose de su cama dirigiéndose a su escritorio lleno de marionetas a medio armar.

El rubio caminó silenciosamente dentro de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar lo que su maestro hacía. Un incomodo silencio se asentó dentro de la habitación, Sasori trabajaba en una de las marionetas sin darle mayor importancia a Deidara, quien intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de dirigirse a su maestro.

-_Perdón Danna_ –Pidió con tono arrepentido.

Su maestro no le contestaba, ni siquiera le miraba, solo seguía trabajando en sus marionetas, ignorándolo completamente. Pero no podía hacer nada, su maestro lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo que ignorarlo com lo estaba haciendo, era lo peor que podía hacerle. Lo que no sabia, era el porque.

_-No pretendía arruinarlo_ - Continuó el rubio refiriéndose a la misión de hacia pocos días atrás.

-_Ajam_- Dijo su maestro sin apartarla vista de la seudo marioneta.

-_Unn..¿Me puedo quedar un rato? –_Preguntó intentando sacar algún tema de conversación, evitando que aquel silencio callera nuevamente sobre la habitación_._

-_Ajam_

Realmente no sabía si había sido perdonado o solo seguía siendo ignorado. Odiaba eso, esa actitud tan fría, esa constante calma, esa eterna tranquilidad, pero sobre todo aquella fría indiferencia. Lo desesperaba y lo hacia explotar por dentro. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era pegarle a ese peli rojo para borrar de su rostro esa expresión de serenidad y transformarla en una d dolor. Pero las máquinas no sienten, solo recuerdan lo que han vivido.

"Maquina"

Esa palabra daba vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez, al parecer había llegado a una conclusión sobre que era el peli rojo. Con su mente divagando en eternos pensamientos comenzó a modelar su arcilla casi en forma inconsciente. Poco a poco se iba perdiendo gracias a la completa tranquilidad presente en la habitación. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, solo el armonioso sonido de la madera siendo esculpida mezclada con el pesado latir del corazón de su maestro pero incluso aquellos tranquilizadores sonidos se terminaron perdiendo completamente, aislando al rubio del resto del mundo.

"Máquina"

No sabía decir cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquel estado de concentración absoluta o de divague. Su mente estaba completamente fuera de su cuerpo, pero un contacto lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Una explosión se pudo oír por toda la guarida. En un acto reflejo había hecho explotar la pequeña pero poderosa figura de arcilla que hacia rato estaba moldeando. Las marionetas estaban carbonizadas o quemadas como el resto del cuarto del marionetista.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, Deidara aun no sabía por completo lo que había hecho y Sasori miraba incrédulo su cuarto completamente destrozado. El mayor retiro su mano del hombro del rubio y se acerco en silencio a ver su marioneta.

-_Perdón Danna, estaba pen…_

_-¿Te esfuerzas?_ –Pregunto casi en un susurro sosteniendo en sus manos parte de la destrozada marioneta.

_-¿Qué?-_ El peli rojo dejó lo que quedaba de su marioneta en el escritorio y cuando se dio vuelta para ver al rubio, este se percató de que la expresión de su Danna por fin había cambiado.

_-¿Eres tan idiota de verdad o te esfuerzas por desquiciarme?-_ El rostro de su maestro denotaba aquel enojo pero su voz seguía calma y tranquila como siempre, asustando al rubio.

-_N-no es que.._

_-¡ES QUE NADA_! –Gritó interrumpiendo al rubio_-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que cuesta hacer una marioneta? ¿Todo el tiempo que me pase trabajando en esto? Imbécil, eso es lo que eres un torpe y para colmo imbécil ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada bien?-_El tono del peli rojo iba subiendo cada vez más, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera cada ves peor- ¿_Qué culpa tengo yo para soportar TUS desastres? ¿Sabes qué? Vete, no quiero verte más, eres una perdida de tiempo_- Concluyo dándose vuelta para analizar los daños de sus marionetas, si seguía viendo al rubio lo mataría, no tenía dudas.

-_Per.._

-_QUE TE VALLAS ¿O es que ni eso puedes entender?_- Con un ultimo grito el peli rojo hecho de su cuarto al rubio, quedándose solo en lo que quedaba de su cuarto.

Respiró profundamente y con un último grito librado al aire intentó deshacerse de todo su enojo para comenzar a limpiar su cuarto.

El rubio se encontraba di ambulando por los largos pasillos de la guarida de los Akatsuki, no podía creerlo, como si ya no hubiera metido la pata el día anterior.

"_El día anterior_"

Rápidamente llevó su mano a su bolsillo y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar aquel pequeño objeto, pero todos sus bolsillos estaban vacios. Aquel día no podía ser peor o ¿Si? Había arruinado en dos días lo que su Danna había planeado por más o menos un año y para peor le había gritado, no es que fuera la gran cosa, pero nunca lo había escuchado gritarle a alguien o siquiera enojarse, no hasta ese momento.

¿Realmente era un inútil?.. ¿Realmente era una perdida de tiempo?

-_Deidara_- oyó que lo llamaban, y se dio vuelta- _Pein te busca, al parecer es urgente_- Dijo para luego acompañar al rubio donde se encontraba el líder de los Akatsuki.

La lluvia comenzaba a parar, señal de buen augurio. La respiración del rubio era un poco más fuerte que antes, pero también podía comenzar a escuchar leves quejidos de dolor.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó su pecho, no tenía que olvidar que él también estaba herido, y el tener que cargar a aquel chico no le facilitaba las cosas. Su andar era cada vez más lento, sus pasos más pesados y su dolor más fuerte. El cansancio poco a poco lo iba dominando pero se negaba a quedarse en aquel lugar, si lo hacia de seguro sería el lecho de muerte de aquel dulce chico que ahora yacía sobre su espalda, quizás dormido, quizás desmayado.

Sus piernas le flaqueaban y el dolor en su cuerpo era cada vez peor, pero ya no quedaban medicinas y aunque las tuviera no las usaría en él. El que el rubio se repusiera se había convertido en su prioridad sin saberlo.

¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando aquel calor extraño se hacia presente cuando pensaba en ese chico? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía tiempo como para averiguarlo. Ya todo era una carrera contra reloj o mejor dicho contra la muerte misma.

Su cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar y la leve lluvia no le ayudaba, quizás ese era el fin. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Definitivamente ese no era el fin, haría hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Sus piernas ya no podían más e inevitablemente cayo de rodillas en el suelo. Su estado era lamentable, ahora ni siquiera podía caminar, ni siquiera podía ayudar a aquel chico que tantas veces había estado con él. Su voluntad era inquebrantable, más no así su cuerpo, llenándolo de impotencia y rabia.

Ya no se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar, estaba en su límite, ya no tenía fuerzas. Intentó pararse y seguir caminando pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes. Era el fin, lo había condenado, había condenado la vida de aquel joven y explosivo rubio. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y un dolor muy profundo se hacia presente en su interior, no quería perderlo, pero eso parecía inevitable.

-Lo siento Deidara

Dijo el marionetista entre sollozos mientras contemplaba la sangre que poco a poco caía de su espalda, ya era tarde para todo. Había fallado, le había fallado y eso era algo que no podía creer. Quería salvarlo, que se mejorara y así arreglar todo de una maldita vez pero quizás nunca lo podría hacer.

De repente algo lo hizo reaccionar y sus lágrimas dejaron de escurrirse por aquellos cristalinos ojos al notar que alguien tiraba levemente de lo que quedaba de su capa. Los ojos del marionetista se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa, mucho más cuando escucho la suave e inconfundible voz del rubio.

-Sa..so..ri- Pronunció con un tenue hilo de voz

-¿Deidara? –Llamó incrédulo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco la necesitaba. Nuevamente una pequeña esperanza lo comenzaba a ilusionar.

Sasori llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los delineó levemente, para luego dibujarse una sonrisa sobre ellos. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que muriera, no en ese lugar. Con fuerzas renovadas y aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza se paró lentamente del suelo para reanudar su viaje, la guarida estaba a pocos kilómetros y pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes iluminándole el camino.

Lo lograría, estaba seguro.

* * *

espero que les gustara  
nu es la gran cosa pero we  
cualquier criticaes bien recibida ^^U  
y si alguna buena persona pasa por aca.. nu me diria como agregar capitulos? TOT soy nueva y no se nada de eso _

weno solo eso .. bye nyappy :3


	2. Siete días parte 1

_Nyappy nyaa :3_

_Perdón por demorar en subir el segundo cap pero no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía._

_mil gracias por los comentarios *^*y perdón por aun no se responderlos (intente responder uno y termine mandando un mensaje privado ._.u)_

_bueno; el cap quedó dividido en dos partes, sino se hacia muy largo y me daba pereza editarlo todo =w=… en fin :3 aca esta el cap._

_**Siete días**_

_Sasori llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los delineó levemente, para luego dibujarse una sonrisa sobre ellos. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que muriera, no en ese lugar. Con fuerzas renovadas y aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza se paró lentamente del suelo para reanudar su viaje, la guarida estaba a pocos kilómetros y pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes iluminándole el camino._

_Lo lograría, estaba seguro_.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo obligó a despertarse. No sabía cuando se había quedado dormido pero se encontraba terriblemente mareado. Semi atontado levantó su cabeza y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente uno tras otro sin parar, confundiéndolo más de lo que estaba; a pesar de ello se levantó como un resorte y contemplo en inconsciente cuerpo del rubio que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

La duda y las ansias de volver a ver aquellos hermosos orbes azules lo desesperaba. ¿Acaso siete días no era suficiente tiempo como para que despertara?

Había pasado ya una semana que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano el pelirrojo trajo de regreso al rubio, como también hacía una semana que él permanecía constantemente al lado del rubio vigilando sus sueños, permaneciendo día y noche al lado de su alumno, vigilando constantemente los sueños de aquel chico mientras aguardaba impaciente su despertar.

Pero, ¿Por qué no despertaba?

No entendía, tenia que haber algo que estuviera omitiendo. Eso no era normal y lo sabía, la idea de que ese encantador rubio se fuera de su lado comenzaba a ser cada vez más frecuente en la mente del pelirrojo, que se desesperaba cada vez más con cada minuto en el que el rubio no abría los ojos.

Se recostó contra su asiento, y con un largo suspiro intentó recuperar su semblante frío, inmutable pero sabía que por más que quisiera, su dolor se hacia presente en su rostro. Lentamente se inclinó sobre la cama donde yacía inconsciente Deidara, contemplo su rostro dormido por algunos minutos. Su rostro relajado daba una impresión de paz y tranquilidad infinita, pero eso no parecía importarle, solo quería que despertara.

Tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas, con suma delicadeza. Comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con toda la ternura que nunca creyó tener, besó la mano de aquel chico. Bajó su cabeza, sin dejar de sostener la mano del rubio. Una imagen fugaz atravesó su mente, ¿Qué haría Deidara si hubiera despertado en ese momento? La sola idea lo obligó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, olvidando todo por breves instantes.

Levanto su cabeza y se topó con el rostro del rubio. Su rubio, su alegre y explosivo rubio. Le hacían falta las explosivas entradas del rubio en aquellos momentos de calma, aquella sonrisa despreocupada, todas esas interminables y estúpidas discusiones y por sobretodo aquella irritante y encantadora personalidad que, aunque no quisiera admitir, siempre lo animaba de cierta forma.

Nuevamente un suspiro se escapaba de sus finos labios, miró el reloj que se encontraba camuflado en una mesa ente varias medicinas. Tomó un inyectable entre sus manos y dudó en aplicársela al menor, lo miró fijamente como si pudiera darle una respuesta. Aquella simple inyección podía hacer que despertara como también podía terminarlo de matar, ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr y con un deje de duda dejó el inyectable entre las cajas de medicinas.

Miró por la ventana esperando quizá algún tipo de señal divina, pero únicamente pudo ver el sol brillando, radiante en el cielo, sin ninguna nube que se atreviera a opacarlo.

"_**Yo soy de los días soleados"**_

Y con una sonrisa recordó las palabras de Deidara, de seguro ese día despertaría. Apretó levemente la mano de su rubio y poco a poco cerró sus ojos, con un sentimiento de esperanza mesclado con una tranquilidad que pocas veces había experimentado.

Estaba exhausto, había pasado las últimas horas ordenando lo que quedaba de su cuarto pero quizá, gracias a eso su enojo comenzaba a desaparecer. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer contra la puerta de su cuarto, contemplando el impecable orden que reinaba en la habitación pero algo debajo de su escritorio le llamó extrañamente la atención. Tomó el extraño objeto con intenciones de tirarlo junto con las demás piezas de madera que habían quedado calcinadas pero algo lo obligó a mirar de nuevo aquel objeto que se encontraba en su mano.

Estiró su puño y sostuvo el pequeño objeto de madera de una punta. Este parecía una especie de pirámide toscamente tallada pero al poco tiempo se percató que se trataba de un kunai de madera.

Extrañado, contemplaba aquel kunai de madera mientras intentaba recordar cuando lo había tallado. Y sin darse cuanta, al tiempo en que pensaba comenzó a jugar con el pequeño instrumento, girándolo, tirándolo al aire y volviéndolo a agarrar. Fue en ese pequeño juego que algo le llamó la atención, lo observó más cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que una de las caras del kunai parecía estar tallada, pero debido a la explosión no se podía leer algunas letras aunque no lo hacia indescifrable.

"Perdón"

Instantáneamente el rostro de Deidara invadió su mente, recordando el pequeño incidente de hacia algunas horas atrás. Intentando olvidar la razón por la que su cuarto quedo completamente destruido, se concentro en el porque de la visita del rubio. ¿Acaso Deidara había tallado aquella pieza de madera? No lo sabia, pero ese kunai no lo había hecho el marionetista, de eso estaba seguro pero tampoco se le ocurría nadie más que quisiera disculparse con él, solo el rubio.

Levantó la pieza de madera y la puso a la altura de sus ojos, examinándolo con más cuidado y un poco de escepticismo ¿De verdad Deidara había hecho eso? ¿Para él? Una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza pero que rápidamente se encargo de desaparecer concentrándose nuevamente en el kunai de madera. Definitivamente este no era perfecto ni nada parecido, pero para alguien que solo esculpía en arcilla era un trabajo impresionante.

Nuevamente Deidara era el centro de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y una especie de escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba; culpa. Quizás, solo quizás había sido muy rudo con él, después de todo no lo hiso apropósito y no era que esas marionetas fueran las mejores que había hecho. Quizás, solo quizás tendría que disculparse con el rubio.

Miró el techo de su cuarto y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Y aun no muy convencido se paró del frío suelo y salió de su cuarto para ir a la habitación de Deidara que quedaba a pocos pasos del suyo.

-_Deidara_- Llamó al tocar la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta- _Deidara, enserio ya abre, no me enojé_- Agregó el marionetista intentando que le abrieran la puerta pera poder hablarle pero, nuevamente no escuchó respuesta.

El marionetista comenzaba a enojarse, ¿Quién se creía que era? Él, su maestro, haciendo todos su orgullo a un lado iba a disculparse con él y ahora ese chico se negaba a abrirle la puerta.

-_Abre la puerta ahora Deidara_-gritó el marionetista con intenciones de tirar la puerta abajo.

-_Deidara se fue, pensé que te habías ido con él... ¿No te aviso que tenían una misión?_- Aquella voz tan familiar para el pelirrojo lo obligo a voltearse y se encontró con el Uchiha que lo miraba fijamente- _Aunque debo de suponer que no, quizá ya no te quiere ni ver_- Agregó intentando enfadar al pelirrojo y al parecer lo estaba logrando- _Como también puede ser que necesite estar solo_- Concluyó siguiendo su camino para su cuarto cuando Sasori lo detuvo.

-_¿Qué sabes Itachi?_

_-¿Qué no saber? Con todo lo que gritaron, todo el mundo se entero de la pelea de hace rato_- Pronunció el morocho dedicándole una ultima mirada al marionetista- _Se fue hacia la aldea del sonido, si te apresuras puede que lo encuentres con vida._

Con esas ultimas palabras aun sonando en sus oídos, Sasori corrió hacia su habitación, tomó sus marionetas y algunas medicinas, para comenzar el viaje hacia la aldea del sonido.

La mente inquita del joven rubio no paraba ni por un momento. Tenía miles de cosas en las que pensar. Estar solo en aquella misión, sobrevolando los cielos era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esos momentos; lo que menos quería era toparse con su Danna y comenzar nuevamente una discusión estúpida, necesitaba un descanso de todo eso. No soportaría otra discusión con el pelirrojo, estaba harto de todo eso pero ahora probablemente él lo odiara y difícilmente le dirigiría la palabra alguna.

Su Danna… Absolutamente todos sus pensamientos terminaban con ese mismo chico de pelo rojizo y ojos ámbar, ¿Pero él era un chico o una máquina máquina? Esa era la pregunta que mantenía su mente alejada de su cuerpo, en busca de respuestas aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

La noche caía abruptamente y él debía buscar una refugio para pasar la noche. El pasar las próximas horas sobrevolando un lugar desconocido era buena idea, pero a escasos kilómetros se podía distinguir la entrada de una cueva. Poco a poco fue descendiendo en aquella enorme ave de arcilla hasta llegar al suelo. Con inseguridad comenzó a explora el refugio de rocas, asegurándose de que no hubiera dentro ningún ninja del sonido; algo en aquel lugar no le inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Afortunadamente se encontraba solo con su ave de arcilla. A pesar de que no había ninguna amenaza, aquel extraño presentimiento seguía, de cierta forma, atormentándolo. Caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva y tendió una especie de trampa explosiva con la enorme ave; se quedó contemplando el enorme lugar. El cansancio se comenzaba a sentir en el cuerpo del maestro de la arcilla, revisó nuevamente el lugar y pudo ver un pequeño rayo de luna que se filtraba entre las rocas, se recostó en una de las paredes de roca y comenzó a sentir como sus parpados le pesaban y poco a poco iba quedando dormido.

-_Máquina_- pronunció casi entre sueños, antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba contemplado tan hermosa imagen. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba con suma delicadeza su rostro, resaltando los finos rasgos de su delicado rostro. Pequeños mechones rebeldes insistían en ocultar aquel tesoro viviente, pero no así haciéndolo menos hermoso. Su respiración lenta y pausada parecían sincronizarse a la perfección con el pesado latir de su corazón, creando la más hermosa de las sinfonías, que retumbaba contra las gruesas paredes de piedra. Sus labios parecían tan suaves, se encontraban levemente entreabiertos como si intentaran articular alguna palabra en medio de sus sueños. Su cuerpo, perfectamente definido y marcado parecía haber sido creado por alguna especie de divinidad. Escapando por completo de la imperfección humana. Despertando el deseo de cualquiera que lo mirase pero sin duda lo más tentador era aquel par de finos y delicados labios que parecían pedir a gritos ser besados.

Pero, ¿Qué clase de deseo podía llegar a tener él? ¿Qué clase de pasión mundana podía aflorar en tan rio corazón?

Con un largo suspiro se apartó con cuidado para que no despertara, le dedico una última mirada al rubio que yacía profundamente dormido y retiró los kunais de su alcance, previendo la reacción de su alumno cuando despertara. Miró la trampa que se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva y tiró uno de los kunais, detonando la trampa. Inmediatamente una fuerte explosión derrumbó la entrada de la cueva mientras que Deidara, sobresaltado buscaba aquellos instrumentos de frio metal con los que defenderse.

-_Si te quisiera matar, hace rato estarías muerto_- Confesó el pelirrojo quitando las rocas que obstruían la salida de la cueva.

Deidara se mantuvo en silencio mientras intentaba calmarse de su sobresalto, esquivando la mirada de su Danna. No quería verlo, de seguro en poco tiempo comenzarían una nueva discusión pero mientras un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos artistas.

-_parece que mañana va a llover_- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas y miraba para afuera de la cueva.

-_Un…No me gusta la lluvia_- El joven rubio se acercó a su maestro y le saco los kunais que sostenía en su mano y los guardó arlado de su arcilla- _Yos soy de los días soleados_.

-Ya veo..- Pronunció el pelirrojo desganado, contemplando como las nubes se agrupaban en el horizonte.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente, cada uno estaba en su mundo de pensamientos. Sasori pensaba en la lluvia del día siguiente mientras que si alumno intentaba descifrar el por que de la intromisión de su maestro; pero al cavo de unos minutos Deidara se decidió a romper el silencio.

- _Danna ¿Qué hace aquí?_

-_¿Cómo que qué hago acá? Vengo por la misión, que no se te olvide que te asignaron conmigo_-Dijo con su característico tono frío, sin quitar la vista del nublado horizonte.

-_Le dije a Pein que haría esto solo._

-_A mi no me dijo eso… Eres muy joven, no tienes la experiencia necesaria para hacer esto solo_ –Agregó el pelirrojo.

_-¿Y por eso necesito una niñera?_ –Preguntó molesto.

-_Si _– Contestó en forma automatica.

_-Hum… Esta bien_- el enojo del rubio ya era evidente, como también su deseo para que su Danna lo dejara solo- _La próxima vez le pediré a Hidan que me acompañe._

_-¿Hidan_?-Pregunto completamente extrañado y quizás un poco celoso – _Mira Deidara no quie..-_al parecer eso no lo había hecho enojar; y antes de comenzar a discutir, el menor optó por irse_-… ¡Deidara!-_Llamó al ver que este se marchaba- _¡Hey Deidara!.. No seas tan infantil haz el favor ¿Sabes? Pareces un niñito malcriado. Me hiciste perder mi tiempo en venir hasta acá ¿Y ahora te hac..? _– Recién entonces el rubio se detuvo, apretó fuertemente sus puños y siguió su camino_- P-Perdón Dei_- vaciló el pelirrojo, al tiempo que el rubio se detuvo- _No debí decirte eso, como tampoco lo de ayer, no se que me pasa._

Realmente no sabía que le pasaba. Últimamente estaba muy confundido, sus actitudes con Deidara no habían sido las mejores y lo sabia. Lo que no sabia era que le pasaba, y de forma casi inconsciente terminaba descargándose con él.

_-Lo siento_- Concluyó el mayor, con un leve susurro que Deidara apenas pudo oír

-_No es verdad_- Dijo convencido el rubio dándose vuelta y viendo directamente a su Danna.

-_Es verdad_

_-…No lo es_- Dijo con una notoria tristeza en su voz, e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza.

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó extrañado por la repentina reacción del rubio, esa ya no era la discusión por su disculpa, ahora ¿Qué era?

_-…No sientes_

¿No sentía? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El pelirrojo se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio e intentó hacer que este levantara la cabeza pero Deidara se separó rápidamente del, como si huyera del. ¿Ahora le tenia miedo?

_-¿Deidara?-_ Llamó intrigado por la reacción del menor_- ¿Qué pasa?-_nuevamente se intentó acercar al chico pero este nuevamente lo evito.

-_No lo haces-_ Dijo aun cabizbajo- _No sientes_- continuó luego de una breve pausa.

Las miradas de ambos artistas se cruzaron, en una rara mezcla de dolor e inquietud. De los labios de Sasori se escapo un pesado suspiro y totalmente desganado se acerco donde estaba su alumno para averiguar que le pasaba.

Ambos artistas quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Deidara aun cabizbajo y Sasori mirándolo fijamente como si de esa forma el rubio lo fuese a levantar la cabeza pero su alumno no tenía intenciones de mirarlo así que se decidió a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio unió sus labios con los del mayor en un dolido y casi fugaz beso. Del que se separaron rápidamente, Sasori con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Deidara con lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

Eres una marioneta, una máquina- Murmuró Deidara, con palabras apenas audibles- Tu no sientes, solo piensas… Eres una máquina que puede pensar, pero nunca sentir –Poco a poco su voz comenzaba a quebrarse….

_Nyaa gracias por leerlo ^^ espero que les gustara_

_En lo personal no me gusto mucho ._. pero fue lo mejor que me salió (imagínense lo que escribí antes ._.u)  
a unas cosas antes que me olvide w:  
_

_*El "monologo" no termina hay pero si no lo cortaba a la mitad no sabia donde cortarlo ._.u  
*el fic no va a tener lemon o lime o por lo menos no lo pensé para que tuviera (lo leí en un comentario y como no súper responderlo we lo contesto ahora x3) si quieren un lemon o algo así hago dos omakes y uno con lemon :3 (me gusto la idea ^/^)_

_E we .. nada más  
que anden bien ^^  
bye nyappy~ w_


	3. Siete días parte 2

_Nyappy nyaaa everybody w  
todo bien? Espero que si nwn.. bueno para inaugurar el mundial *^*  
(y esperando q mi amada selección le gane a Francia w) Subo la conti del fic.  
puede que quedara empalagosa o estúpida –no se hacer estas cosas más bien cursis y pido disculpas-  
a si otra cosa:  
MUCHAS GRACIAS x los rev. Y por seguir el fic TTwTT  
cuando aprenda a contestarlos los contesto (aunq un se si se puede hacer)… porfis ténganme paciencia TToTT un se como es esta pagina soy nuevita es esto._

_**Siete días parte 2**_

_Ambos artistas quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Deidara aun cabizbajo y Sasori mirándolo fijamente como si de esa forma el rubio lo fuese a levantar la cabeza pero su alumno no tenía intenciones de mirarlo así que se decidió a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio unió sus labios con los del mayor en un dolido y casi fugaz beso. Del que se separaron rápidamente, Sasori con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Deidara con lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. _

_-Eres una marioneta, una máquina- Murmuró Deidara, con palabras apenas audibles- Tu no sientes, solo piensas… Eres una máquina que puede pensar, pero nunca sentir –Poco a poco su voz comenzaba a quebrarse…._

_-No sentiste nada …¿Verdad?… Cuando te bese…Ttu no sentiste nada- _Afirmó Deidara después de una corta pausa.

Nuevamente una breve e incomoda pausa, pero tampoco necesitaban palabras. Sus miradas se conectaban en una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, quedando estáticos, contemplando desde la distancia cualquier movimiento u acción de su compañero.

-_No te imaginas cuanto duele_- Prosiguió el rubio cabizbajo con un leve hilo de voz apenas audible, intentando inútilmente retener las lágrimas que poco a poco afloraban de sus ojos, siendo una muestra insignificante del la terrible opresión que sentía en su pecho-¡_No digas que no es cierto!.. _- Sentenció previendo las palabras de su Danna- _Tu dejaste de ser humano hace tiempo._ _Ahora… Ahora solo eres una maquina, incluyendo tu corazón..._

_-De…¿De que hablas?_

Las palabras del pelirrojo cortaron el sepulcral silencio. La atmosfera era tensa, las palabras que parecían vacías y carentes de sentido para el pelirrojo, retumbaban en las paredes de piedra. Pero algo en aquellas inentendibles palabras, extrañamente le llamaban la atención, obligándolo a callar y ser cómplice del incomodo silencio.

-_El que tengas corazón no te hace humano Danna_ –Dijo el rubio con amargura, mientras en su rostro aparecía una triste y quizás melancólica sonrisa. Melancólica de un pasado el cual nunca conoció, melancólica por un futuro que no existiría- N_o por escuchar sus latidos puedes decir que tienes sentimientos, eso solo te dice que aun sigues con vida…. Las máquinas también hacen ruido al funcionar Danna_.

Las palabras del rubio lo paralizaron aun más que cualquier veneno al que hubiera sido sometido antes. Sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos de lo normal y su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia la izquierda, delatando su confusión. Su mirada se conectaba directamente con la de Deidara, como si pretendiera obtener más explicaciones.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Deidara lo obligó a llenar de lágrimas sus apagados orbes color cielo. ¿Qué sentido tiene el querer a alguien que no puede amar? …Ninguno, era como una batalla perdida. Una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado, y estaba seguro de que su maestro de burlaría del por aquellas estúpidas emociones que reinaban en su corazón hacia ya tiempo.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, lo amaba como nunca amó a alguien y ahora, casi sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se volvía adicto a aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar. Sabia que nada de eso terminaría bien, que se había condenado a un amor prohibido, imposible porque, a fin de cuentas aquel joven de los ojos ámbar era una máquina con forma humana. Una máquina que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Únicamente lo haria en sus sueños y más locas fantasías.

Sus ojos dejaban escapar silenciosas lágrimas que rodaba por su suave y delicada piel, terminando en el frío suelo de piedra. Con todo el dolor en su pecho, recogió algunos kunais que quedaban tirados en e suelo y secó aquellas lagrimas lo más pronto que pudo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.  
Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la entrada de la cueva, como si una parte del continuara aferrándose a una débil esperanza; esperanza de que Sasori lo detuviese, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Sasori guardó silencio mientras contemplaba la silueta del rubio abandonar el refugio rocoso. Tan pronto como desapareció de su vista, llevó una mano hasta su corazón para sentir su latir. Necesitaba pensar en aquellas palabras que ahora lo tenían completamente confundido y desorientado.

Todo volvía a caer en el silencio, escuchándose únicamente los latidos de su corazón; lento, pesado, sereno, inmutable.

Su mente se vio invadida por miles de dudas y pensamientos, algunos al borde de la incoherencia. Contempló su brazo izquierdo pro algunos momentos, como si en este s e encontraran todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sacó un kunai el cual sostuvo con su mano derecha, y sin previo aviso clavó con todas sus fuerzas en su brazo izquierdo aquel objeto filoso, el cual quitó tan pronto como pudo.

_-…¿Auch?-_ Dijo desganado el pelirrojo sin apartar su mirada de la nueva marca que portaba su brazo.

Aquello no fue dolor, fue un reflejo, un mecanismo de defensa en todo caso, pero no existía dolor alguno. Ni siquiera una leve molestia.

Se recostó sobre la pared de piedra y se dejó caer hasta llegar al piso. Levantó la cabeza y contempló las miles de estalactitas que pendían del techo.

No podía ser cierto, definitivamente no podía serlo. Eran innumerables las veces en las que se había enojado con Deidara o con cualquier otro Akatsuki. ¿Pero aquello en verdad era enojo? Su pregunta lo dejó helado, ¿En verdad era una máquina? No lo sabía decir, y tampoco podía explicar con palabras como era que un enorme vacio se había creado en su interior, llevándose todo lo que en algún momento se suponía que lo llenaba.

De repente, una antigua experiencia, un viejo recuerdo que creía olvidado hacia ya tanto tiempo, llegó a su mente. Un viejo recuerdo, incluso más viejo que aquel cuerpo de madera; de cuando era un niño, quizá un adolescente, quien sabe.

A su alrededor todo era cubierto por una fina capa de cenizas, mescladas con madera calcinada Mientras algunas pequeñas llamas quemaban lo que quedaba en pie. A su derecha, un joven niño de cabellos castaños, quizá tan joven como él.

Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, su rostro comenzó a cambiar pudiendo divisar el creciente enojo en sus expresiones… Y recién hay comprendió. Miró sus puños fuertemente apretados y su cuerpo se relejo al instante, inclusive su rostro que retomó aquel semblante frio y tranquilo. Aquel cuerpo de madera reaccionaba, recordaba y asociaba, obligándolo a revivir inconscientemente situaciones de su pasado.

Dio un largo suspiro y con su muñeca golpeó levemente su frente, definitivamente tendría que reparar su cuerpo pero ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo aquel chico rubio pudo haberse dado cuenta de ello antes que él?

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios al tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de su alumno e inevitablemente recordando aquel beso.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso el le gustaba a ese niño imprudente?

_-Ja, es tonto, pero no para tanto._

Pensó el marionetista con una expresión divertida ante su comentario mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, intentando pensar en como arreglaría su cuerpo; pero algo se lo impidió. El recuerdo de tan solo momentos antes. El rostro de aquel chico imprudente con cristalinas gotas saladas saliendo de sus ojos. Inmediatamente Sasori abrió los ojos como si despertara de algún tipo de pesadilla; dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de aquel joven.

_-…Mierda…_

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la cueva donde estaba, pudiéndose escuchar únicamente el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, que tan solo momentos antes habían comenzado a caer

…

**¡BANG!**

Una explosión retumbó en las paredes de piedra, obligando al pelirrojo a escapar de ese lugar, evadiendo las estalactitas que se precipitaban al suelo con gran velocidad. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa, Deidara debía estar en medio de una pela.

Afuera, la lluvia caía imparable y un frio viento comenzaba a soplar. En el horizonte se podían divisar algunos relámpagos y explosiones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia aquel distante lugar donde su alumno probablemente se estuviera enfrentando con los ninjas del sonido. Por lo menos el encontrarlo no le sería un gran problema, únicamente debía dejarse llevar por el sonido de las explosiones que cada vez se oían con mayor fuerza y frecuencia.

Tan pronto llegó al lugar de la pelea, se encontró a Deidara bastante lastimado, peleando con parlamentos ocho ninjas del sonido. Rápidamente se escondió en algún arbusto, con la esperanza de planear algún tipo de estrategia con la que acabar con los ninjas. Pero nunca hubiera contado con que apareciera un nuevo ninja del sonido, con una extraño tipo de jutsu prohibido. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de este nuevo ninja ya era muy tarde, una especie de bomba sónica se dirigía hacia Deidara.

_-¡Deidara!-_Gritó Sasori intentando alertar a su alumno del ataque, pero este volteó hacia donde provenía la voz de su Danna. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su maestro le advertía ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, como alguna escena de una película de acción, como un mal sueño, como un fan fic (…oke no XD, pero necesitaba decirlo w gomen ). En un acto reflejo Sasori cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió pudo ver como el cuerpo de Deidara se desplomaba en el piso de tierra, liberando enormes cantidades de sangre al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de kunais y shurikens caía sobre él.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, incrédulo de la escena que presenciaba. Sin embargo él no reaccionaba, sabia que el rubio corría peligro pero por alguna extraña razón no se movía. No hasta que pudo ver como los ninjas del sonido se abalanzaban sedientos de sangre contra su alumno.

En ese momento algo lo hizo reaccionar, algo que creía dormido hacia ya tiempo despertó, obligándolo a moverse.

Luego sus recuerdos se hicieron borrosos

No sabía que dijo, como reaccionó o que fue lo que pasó. Solo sentía como si su pecho fue a reventar, miro su cuerpo y se percato de que se encontraba totalmente cubierto en sangre, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de arma. A su alrededor se encontraban sus marionetas destrozadas en miles de pedazos, decenas de kunais y shurikens regados por todo el suelo impregnados de sangre; sangre de aquellos cuerpos descuartizados que ahora pasaban a formar parte del sangriento paisaje.

A sus pies, el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel chico de los ojos color cielo.

Tomó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Deidara para sacarlo de aquel horrible lugar teñido de rojo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan herido se encontraba, colocói a deidaara nuevamente en el suelo mientras sacaba las pocas medicinas que llevaba consigo. En silencio contempló pro breves instantes el rostro de Deidara antes de aplicarle aquellas medicinas, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

_-Deidara-_ Llamó pegándole levemente en su rostro, buscando algún tipo de reacción por más mínimo que fuera_-¡Deidara!-_ Lo llamó nuevamente. Esta vez un deje de desesperación se notaba en su voz a, cual empeoraba al ver que el rubio se negaba a reaccionar.

Una horrible sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, hubiese pensado que era algún truco de su cuerpo, pero aquellas terribles punzadas que parecían querer atravesarle el pecho le indicaban otra cosa. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar y rápidamente se puso a curar el cuerpo del rubio.

Nuevamente tomó el cuerpo de Deidara y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, para comenzar el camino hacia la guarida de los Akatsuki. Definitivamente la misión tendría que esperar. 

La lluvia era fuerte y el viento golpeaba su rostro. Todo su cuerpo le comenzó a doler de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, no estaba en condiciones de moverse, mucho menos de cargar a alguien más. Pero se negaba a dejar a aquel chico y repara su cuerpo, sabia que Deidara estaba herido y que si no se apuraba podría morir.

Extrañamente estaba tranquilo, aquella respiración cerca de su oído lo calmaba, lo relajaba de alguna extraña forma y hacia que su dolor disminuyera. Cuando sentía aquella respiración cerca de su oído sabía que Deidara continuaba con vida. Sin embargo algo le preocupaba, él no reaccionaba y comenzaba a pensar que podría esta inconsciente.

El tiempo pasaba y la lluvia comenzaba a menguar, no así el frio viento.  
El tiempo pasaba y su preocupación crecía.  
El tiempo pasaba y las cosas no mejoraban.

_Cada vez se le hacia más difícil continuar, su cuerpo se hacía pesado, su respiración entrecortada. Su semblante frío y serio se había transformado por completo en uno de preocupación y tristeza. Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos, pero la lluvia camuflaba toda posibilidad de que alguna lágrima se pudiera divisar sobre su rostro..._

Miró con preocupación el rostro de Deidara, su inquietud contrastaba totalmente con la tranquilidad que reflejaba el rostro de Deidara, a pesar de que aquella tranquilidad era a causa de los medicamentos y sedantes que lo mantenían dormido, al borde del coma. Antes de que se pudiera reintegrar, sintió como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta la cama, de costado, Sasori pudo ver la sombra de aquel chico pelinegro que miraba inmóvil el cuerpo inconsciente de Deidara.

-¿Acaso no tienes ninguna medicina que lo cure?-Preguntó itachi después de unos momentos en silencio.

-Si… Pero lo podrían matar –Argumentó Sasori con un tono triste en su voz.

Itachi se volteó y miro incrédulo a Sasori.

-Se está muriendo ¿No lo sabes?- Dijo fríamente, intentando hacer que el pelirrojo reaccionara pero la culpa lo carcomía- Si se muere no será por esa medicina.

Sasori bajo la mirada y contemplo nuevamente al rubio. Ahora se notaban algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro y como su respiración se comenzaba a hacer dificultosa. Itachi tenía razón y Sasori lo sabia. El corazón de Deidara latía cada vez más despacio, con menos fuerzas, como si estuviera cansado; sus pulmones se contraían con dificultad, inhalado cada vez menos de aquel preciado oxigeno. Definitivamente, con cada minuto que pasaba Deidara se despedía de ese mundo.

-Tu sabrás que hacer, si muere no será tu culpa- Sentenció el Uchiha antes de salir de la habitación con la misma serenidad con la que había llegado, dejando a Sasori en medio de aquel dilema.

SI no le aplicaba aquella medicina sin duda Deidara morirá pero seguramente, si se la daba, podía vivir. No como había vivido hasta ese momento, probablemente quedarían paralizadas algunas zonas de su cuerpo, pero también existía la posibilidad de que muriera tan pronto aquella sustancia recorriera las venas del rubio.

¿Qué se supondría que debía hacer?

…

_Capitulo inspirado en una poesía de Béquer…  
…el capitulo y el fic ^^U_

_**Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo**_

_**lo dices porque sientes sus latidos;**_

_**eso no es corazón..., es una máquina**_

_**que al compás que se mueve hace ruido.**_

Es que Deidara es culto y lee mucha poesía del 1800 owo (?)

OwOU… bueno espero que les gustara.. el proccimo cap es el ultimo w  
¡hagan sus apuestas! (?); Deidara vive o muere? O-o jojo la respuesta en el próximo cap xDD

nee si tienen alguna idea para alguno de los omakes me dicen :3 estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias w en especial para el omake del lemon ._.u  
(si decidí hacer uno con lemon, gracias Gldxz nwn) 

Bueno dejo eso por acá que está empezando el partido de mi linda selección charrúa *^*  
w nyaa~…  
bueno el mundial me emociona e.é perdón  
ahora sip, espero que les gustara el cap ^^  
que anden bien, se cuidan mucho nwn

ByE NyApPy ~


	4. Ai shiteru

_Primero que nada, perdón por demorar tanto en subir la conti u.u  
nu me gusta tardar tanto con estas cosas _ pero no s,e  
me daba una flojera tremenda corregir el capitulo.  
E we ya esta w subidito y bastante bonito (?)Ya quisiera xD_

_Bueno con esto queda terminado el fic u.u  
no quería terminarlooo TToTT (se que quedan los omakes pero no es lo mismo _)  
Bueno, muchas gracias a tods ls que leyeron nwn  
me alegró mucho el que les haya gustado el fic (digo por los rev y esas cosas) y ta es el primer fi casi largo… "largo" e.é que termino y ta me deja cosita TTwTT  
jajaj e we me dejo de pavadas  
espero que les guste el cap nwn _

_A leer owó _

_**04….Ai shiteru…**_

_Si no le aplicaba aquella medicina sin duda Deidara morirá pero seguramente, si se la daba, podía vivir. No como había vivido hasta ese momento, probablemente quedarían paralizadas algunas zonas de su cuerpo, pero también existía la posibilidad de que muriera tan pronto aquella sustancia recorriera las venas del rubio._

_¿Qué se supondría que debía hacer?_

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y con fuerza talló sienes, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto, con la vista perdida, con su mente sumergida en aquel inquietante dilema, repasando una y otra vez aquellos vagos recuerdos que parecían irse desgastando cada vez que acudía a ellos.

Esa era la primera vez en varios años que no tenía idea de que hacer, como poder y eso lo desesperaba cada vez más. Necesitaba hacer algo, eso lo tenía claro por era esa terrible decisión la que lograba arrancar de sus labios suspiro tras suspiro, maldiciones y pensamientos que en otro momento creería incoherentes y hasta estúpidos.

De repente se detuvo y caminó hasta quedar a los pies de la cama donde yacía Deidara y contemplo nuevamente su rostro ¿En verdad lo dejaría morir? ¿Acaso no haría nada para detenerlo? No, por supuesto que no. se negaba a verlo morir mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Si lo hiciera todo hubiera sido en vano. Ahora todas sus esperanzas se concentraban en aquella medicina; pero esa medicina lo podía llegar a matar y definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de cargar con la culpa de haber matado a aquel chico rubio.

Ese era su otro problema, esa medicina que podía darla la vida a su querido rubio, también le podía dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Seguramente no podría cargar con el peso de esa muerte a pesar de llevar a rastras la de cientos de personas y la tristeza de incontables familias. Pero si no hacia nada moriría de cualquier forma

Rápidamente apartó su mirada de su alumno y se dirigió a la ventana.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol parecía brillar con más fuerza que nunca. Recibiendo los preciados rayos solares se encontraba un inmenso y viejo roble. Una especie de sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo al toparse con aquel enorme árbol. Él era el único testigo del constante martirio al que Sasori se estaba condenando, testigo de las tantas discusiones entre los jóvenes artistas, testigo del inconsciente amor que sentía el uno por el otro, y ahora testigo de los que probablemente serian los últimos días, horas, minutos de vida del joven rubio.

Con toda la impotencia que había acumulado, golpeó fuertemente el vidrio de la ventana, como si buscara destruir tan hermoso paisaje. Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando recobrar esa incomprensible tranquilidad que solía acompañarlo pero que en los últimos días se había desvanecido. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz, la que ahora se encontraba llena de medicinas. Entre todos esos medicamentos y medicinas se encontraba aquella inyección. Tomó la inyección y acercó la filosa aguja hasta que toco la blanquecina piel de Deidara pero ante el contacto, una diminuta gota carmesí corrió por su brazo, haciendo reaccionar esa parte temerosa de Sasori que alejo inmediatamente la aguja del cuerpo de Deidara.

Estiró su mano y dejó reposar la inyección en la pequeña mesa de luz. Suspiró pesadamente y miró con ternura al rubio, dedicándole una amarga sonrisa. Se veía tan apacible y tranquilo que seguramente inspiraría ternura hasta en el ser mas mezquino del planeta. Pero su rostro también reflejaba el cansancio y la fatiga, después de todo hacia una semana que estaba en plena lucha por salvar su vida.

Nuevamente se quedaba hipnotizado viendo el rostro del rubio, parecía mentira el que estuviese en coma. Con dulzura colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Deidara y corrió aquellos rebeldes mechones de pelo que se empeñaban en ocultar su hermoso rostro, pudiendo notar las discretas gotas de sudor que mojaban su cara. Se separó un poco de la cama y tomó un pequeño trapo húmedo y secó esas pequeñas gotas de sudor, controló su respiración y controló su pulso, lo acobijó nuevamente entre las sabanas, le coloco uno pequeño trapo húmedo en la frente y se apartó de la cama pero no sin antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Aquello se le había vuelto su rutina en los últimos días, y cada vez que lo hacía le costaba más encontrar su pulso u oír su respiración. Las cosas definitivamente no mejoraban, pero él se encontraba temeroso ante aquella decisión, y de forma egoísta la retrasaba lo más posible, esperando en vano alguna especie de milagro que le devolviera la vida a Deidara.

Caminó un poco hasta que llegó a la puerta, donde recostado sobre la madera se fue dejando caer, dando con el frío suelo. Levantó la cabeza y en silencio se concentró en las manchas y grietas que adornaban el techo del cuarto, nuevamente un suspiro escapaba de sus finos labios.

¿Desde cuándo tenía aquel sentimiento habitaba dentro del?

Eso era algo que ni él podía llegar a contestar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había llegado a ese extraño punto sin retorno, donde uno esta estúpidamente enamorado de alguien sin saber bien el porqué, donde cada acción o gesto es atesorado, donde el mundo se reduce a solo dos habitantes; únicamente ellos dos en un extraño y frágil mundo de cristal.

He ahí en donde estaba parado, en aquél extraño y casi incomprensible punto, sumergido en su frágil mundo e cristal, de fantasías y esperanzas que quizá, al final solo alargarían su dolor.

No sabia desde cuando ni como, pero se había enamorado perdidamente de Deidara, de su alumno, de un inquieto y explosivo chico.

Quitó la mirada del techo y nuevamente la fijo en Deidara. Definitivamente odiaba verlo así, le daba una sensación de impotencia brutal, al fin y al cabo lo único que podía hacer era vigilar sus sueños, e intentar estabilizar sus signos vitales cosa que por más que quisiera negar no había logrado. Después de todo él seguía así, inconsciente. Sabía que de aquella forma no sentía pero necesitaba escuchar esa dulce voz que por momentos le había parecido irritante. Deseaba que despertara pero más que nada, quería quitarse aquel amargo sabor, aquella pesada carga que por momentos lo llenaba de pena y decirle esas palabras que rara vez le había dicho a alguien "Te quiero".

Bajó su mano hasta su bolsillo y se encontró con aquel objeto tan particular, que en los últimos días se había convertido en su tesoro. Se trataba de ese pequeño objeto de madera, que en una de sus caras tenía grabada la palabra "perdón". Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se levantó con fuerza del piso, ahora más decidido que nunca. No podía dejar que muriera, no podía imaginarse vivir en un mundo en el estuviera ni como sería su vida sin esa encantadora locura. Existía la posibilidad de que aquella extraña medicina lo salvara, y se aferraría fuertemente a aquella esperanza sin importar los riesgos que corría.

Apretó fuertemente el kunai de madera en sus puños y luego lo dejó en la mesa arlado de todas las medicinas, volviendo a tomar aquella inyección. En pocos segundos la extraña sustancia comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Deidara.

-…No te rindas dei… por…por favor-Dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza su mano y dejaba correr libremente las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos ámbar.

Con enorme tristeza secó las cristalinas gotas saladas, y pudo sentir como el cansancio hacia pesar su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, en todos los sentidos. Su cuerpo, a pesar de ser de madera perdía aquel preciado descanso que él mismo se negaba a darle. Su mente estaba al borde del colapso y la falta de sueño no le ayudaba en nada, pero no dormiría hasta saber que él estaba bien, se lo había prometido pero ya estaba en el límite y sin darse cuenta se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, aun sosteniendo su mano.

…

El ruido de pasos se hizo presente en la habitación a continuación el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, y un fuerte golpe seco indicó el que la puerta se había cerrado.

Rápidamente Sasori abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al no encontrar a Deidara sobre la cama. Se paró lo más pronto que pudo y se dirigió al pasillo en busca de su rubio o de cualquiera que se lo pudiera haber llevado.

Desesperado, comenzó a recorrer aquel interminable pasillo de miles de habitaciones, abriendo cada puerta se encontrara en su camino pero no lograba encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera al resto de los Akatsukis.

Los minutos pasaban y no había señales de Deidara o de alguna otra persona en la guarida de los Akatsukis. Ya no sabía qué hacer, o donde buscar, había buscado en todos los lugares posibles. De repente pudo divisar una silueta al final de uno de los corredores, quedándose helado al ver de quien se trataba. Pero rápidamente salió de esa especie de transe y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarlo.

-Baka, no es bueno que te pares…Mucho menos que salgas a caminar por ahí - Dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible, aunque por dentro los nervios lo carcomían. Hasta podía sentir una especie de "fuego" que le subía, concentrándose en sus mejillas.

-¿Danna? –Preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Quién más sino?- Poco a poco Sasori se acercó hasta donde estaba Deidara, quedando enfrente del- ¿A dónde pensabas ir?-Dijo esta vez en tono de reproche, mucho más serio que antes.

-Pensaba ir a afuera... ¿Vamos Sasori?- Invitó con una sonrisa- Perdón.. Danna- Corrigió tan pronto como vio el rostro del mayor.

-No, no importa… Sasori está bien- Le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que Deidara se sonrrojara levemente y antes de ver aquel adorable sonrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida- Vamos dei- Ordenó cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Deidara viera ese leve rubor que se apoderaba de su rostro.

So corazón latía más acelerado que nunca, y el escuchar a Deidara llamarlo por su nombre no lo ayudaba en mucho, incluso le ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba pero a la vez le hacía experimentar una enorme alegría. Si mal no recordaba esa era una de las pocas veces en las que lo había llamado por su nombre y extrañamente podía sentir como esa distancia invisible que ponía ese titulo de Danna desaparecía mágicamente.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta de salida, y ambos salieron, concentrando sus miradas en el cielo. El sol resplandecía cerca del horizonte, dejando como único refugio aquel viejo, solitario y fuerte roble. Una suave y fresca brisa les llevaba aquel inconfundible olor a primavera creado por el roció y flores frescas. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían suavemente de lado a lado siguiendo obedientes el compás del viento, creando una hermosa melodía al tiempo que creaban las cambiantes sombras sobre el pasto. En el cielo, el sol perezoso parecía no quererse despedir pero, la luna y alguna de sus escoltas ya estaban pidiendo su lugar, creando un delicado degradé de bellísimos colores que iban desde el brillante amarillo hasta el cautivador y tranquilo azul noche.

Ambos contemplaban en silencio aquel hermoso paisaje, hasta que Deidara se paró de debajo del enorme árbol y dio un par de pasos para quedarse contemplando la inminente despedida del sol. Mientras, Sasori se limitaba a mirar desde las sobras como el sol resaltaba al silueta de Deidara, como su suave y largo pelo era llevado por la leve brisa, como toda. Poco después se paró y caminó hasta quedar detrás de Deidara, tomó aire. Sus temblorosos brazos rodearon la cintura del menor y con un poco de temor recargó su mentón sobre su hombro.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace el que estés bien- Le susurró al oído antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Si… Me alegro-Dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Deidara buscó protección en los brazos de Sasori, retrocediendo levemente hasta que pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasori detrás del y casi inmediatamente ese dulce pelirrojo lo abrazó con más fuerza, transmitiéndole a Deidara aquella seguridad que tanto le faltaba en ese momento.

-…Sasori.

-¿hm?

- Un… Si, si yo hubiese muerto… No sería tu culpa… Sería mi culpa por haberme descuidado tanto durante la misión y no….- Sasori soltó el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Deidara y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, dándole vuelta con fuerza.

-Baka- Le gritó- Nunca digas eso… No… No quiero que hables de eso, ni en broma.

-Pero…

- Pero nada Dei –Interrumpió nuevamente el mayor- Yo...Yo no soportaría perderte.

Rápidamente Sasori lo volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Por alguna razón un nuevo y molesto vacio se creaba en su interior. No soportaba escuchar a Deidara hablara con tanta tranquilidad de esa muerte que estuvo tan cerca de llevárselo de su lado. De repente pudo sentir como el Deidara correspondía el dulce gesto, y de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

-Esta bien… Perdona

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio por un tiempo, sintiendo el aroma y el calor del cuerpo del otro, hasta que Sasori se separó del rubio con una mirada avergonzada. Nuevamente se dedicaban a contemplar aquel atardecer, el sol comenzaba a tocar la débil y lejana línea del horizonte.

-¿Dei?

-¿Un? ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos continuaban viendo el horizonte, inmersos en una especie de transe. Aquel perfecto y lento atardecer los tenían completamente atrapados. Después de un breve silencio Sasori tomó aire y volteó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con el rostro del rubio que seguía viendo el horizonte.

-…Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de su boca del con total y completa naturalidad como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo, tal acción llamó la atención del rubio que apenas y si podía creer lo que había escuchado. Rápidamente volteó sorprendido, topándose de inmediato con aquellos tranquilos ojos ámbar.

En ese momento ya no existían palabras solo existía esa mirada que decía todo, quitando el deje de duda que se podía ver en aquellos cristalinos orbes color cielo.

Poco a poco el mayor comenzó a acercar su rostro, aun con el temor de ser rechazado. Pero aquel rechazo nunca sucedió, permitiéndole acercarse aun más. A escasos centímetros del rostro de Deidara, Sasori se detuvo y nuevamente miro los ojos azules que lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Cada uno podía sentir la lenta y nerviosa respiración del otro, esperando alguna clase de señal que les diera aquel permiso para continuar. Deidara, cansado de esperar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del mayor, aquello era algo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Inmediatamente el mayor imitó de su alumno y terminó de acercar su rostro, topándose con los labios de Deidara.

De un momento a otro sus labios cubiertos por los de Sasori. Labios que le besaban con tranquilidad apasionada, robándole el aliento, haciendo que su corazón lata acelerado, que le tiemble el cuerpo entero cuando su lengua recibió gustosa a la del mayor, enredándose en una danza de caricias húmedas que no dejaban espacio para nada más que ese primer beso entre los dos.

Inevitablemente se fueron separando con sus respiraciones levemente agitadas. Aquella distancia que los separaba era mínima, suficiente para poder recuperar el preciado aire pero no lo suficiente para romper aquella delicada esfera de cristal que habían creado. Esfera de fino cristal que separaba el mundo de su mundo, mundo donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más, donde nada importaba.

-Te amo- Dijo Deidara volviendo a rosar los suaves labios del mayor- Nunca lo olvides- Y con esas palabras separó su rostro con una amarga sonrisa y sus ojos vidriosos.

Poco a poco esa esfera de cristal se había derrumbando en miles de pequeños y cortantes pedacitos, nuevamente una extraña sensación de vacío lo volvía a inundar, esta vez más profunda y penetrante que antes. Lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos orbes azules que lo miraban fijamente. En ese momento pudo sentir como su corazón latía con total alegría pero extrañamente esa sensación de vacio no desaparecía. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba la mano del rubio, probablemente aquel delicado toque hubiera sido lo que lo obligó a despertar. Tomó su mano, y recién ahí lo notó.

Los últimos rayos de sol se despedían de la habitación, desde a ventana se podía ver aquel gran roble pero, esta vez se encontraba acompañado. La silueta de cierto chico rubio se podía ver arlado del árbol.

Desesperado, volvió a buscarle el pulso, pero por más que intentaba no lograba encontrarlo. Su pecho no se movía. Su temperatura decencia poco a poco. Sus ojos azules se encontraban carentes de todo tipo de brillo, vacíos… Sin vida.

Aquel temor se había hecho realidad. Podía sentir como si miles de pequeñas agujas al rojo vivo le intentaban atravesar su corazón, como esa tristeza desoladora lo invadía por completo, como las incontables lagrimas caían una tras otra por su rostro, sin tener intenciones de parar.

La rabia y la impotencia lo inundaban, su dolor crecía a pasos agigantados y a pesar de todo aun no lo podía creer, se negaba a hacerlo. Eso no podía ser verdad, algo tenia que poder hacer, eso…Eso no podía terminar así, ese no podía ser el final, definitivamente no podía serlo.

Pero ya había hecho todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Después de todo no se había podrido evitar lo inevitable, no había podido ganarle a al muerte.

Los rayos de sol se despedían lentamente, hasta que ya no quedaba luz visible. Desde su ventana ahora solo se veía aquel enorme roble, aquel chico había desaparecido junto con los rayos del sol.

La inevitable oscuridad llegó, envolviendo absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. La luna intentaba iluminar lo más que podía, pero todo pequeño rayo de luz que lograba colarse por la pequeña ventana era absorbido por ese solitario y oscuro mundo al que poco a poco iba cayendo.

Las lagrimas que en un principio fueron silenciosas, ahora se transformaban en un libre y desolador llanto, que intentaba liberar la infernal opresión que sentía su pecho.

No podía creerlo. Después de todo, ese había sido el fin, Deidara había muerto.

La noche era fría y a pesar de estar de estar iluminada por la luna y aquellos pequeños puntos blancos, estaba sumida en un profundo negro desolador.  
En una pequeña habitación se encontraba aquel joven chico de madera, llorando aun incrédulo por aquella terrible perdida. Poco a poco iba cayendo en aquel negro profundo, llegando a un nuevo punto sin retorno.  
En aquella habitación había una ventana por la que se podía ver el cielo y un viejo roble. Roble que era el único testigo de todo lo que había pasado dentro del pequeño cuarto. Ahora también era testigo de que una nueva estrella brillaba alto en el cielo nocturno, más radiante que las demás y cuyos rallos se colaban por la ventana, llegando al rostro de aquel joven de madera.

La muerte los había separado, a pesar de que siempre vivieron en realidades diferentes. Realidades que los condenaban a ambos a un amor imposible. El amor entre un hombre y una máquina; máquina que a pesar de todo logró conservar en sus entrañas algún deje de cálidas emociones. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba. Algún dios o deidad los había separado cuando pensaban que podían estar juntos, consiguiendo aquello que tanto les había costado. Ahora solo les quedaba una sola cosa, una pequeña esperanza. La diminuta esperanza de que quizás, en otra vida pudieran conocerse y, tal vez decirse nuevamente aquellas cálidas y costosas palabras;

…_**.Ai shiteru….**_

…

_Bueno … del cap, nu voy a decir nada. Solo que necesitaba hacerlo triste para lo que tengo pensado hacer después de lo que  
solo prometo que habrá un lemon, y tiene con un final feliz nwn._

El cap va para ls que lo leyeron, en especial para Kasu-sun, que además de ser buena gente me insistió con la conti y si no fuera por ella no se cuando subiría  
(Se soy vaga -_-ll) asi que muchas gracias ^^  
En fin, si me quieren tirar con algo por la cabeza porque les parece injusto el final… no van a poder y se vasn a quedar con las ganas porque no saben donde vivo jojo xD  
y si alguien tiene algún pedido o sugerencia para los omakes me dice ;3 sip?  
bien .. ahora si, nada más ^^  
sean nyappys y muchas gracias por leer *^*, hacen a una Kanda muy Nyappy  
se cuidan ;3  
_**ByE NyApPy~**_


	5. Omake 01 Destino

Ola… bien emm.. realmente no tenía muchas ganas de subir hoy, como que ando media bajón y no quería poner algo que no me gustara y subir solo por compromiso. Pero extrañamente me gusto lo que resultó del estado "emo" y bueno, terminó con el cap.

El capitulo tiene como dos partes en la primera hay una parte que la cuenta Deidara y otra Sasori creo que se diferencian bien. Pero la primera la cuenta Dei y la segunda Sasori. Y la otra parte la explico cuando lleguen.

El cap se lo debo a Nek y a Michael Jacson. Si pueden escuchen la canción you are not alon que esta muy linda y me ayudo con el cap … cualquier cosa culpen a Michael

* * *

_**Omake 0.1; **__**Destino**_

_Cuando el sol ya no brilla en el cielo, dejando a la luna iluminarlo todo. Cuando tu te encuentras en un profundo sueño. Cuando la noche lo cubre todo. Es entonces cuando yo puedo verte, cuando puedo vigilar tus sueños una vez más._

_Al principio me quedaba debajo de la ventana, viendo como dormías tan tranquilamente desde la distancia. Pero de eso ya bastante tiempo, ya a pasado bastante tiempo de todo. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tres semanas quizá… Un mes y algo lo más probable. Pero definitivamente el tiempo ha pasado, y la duda es algo que no puedo evitar. El miedo a que ya no me recuerdes o que tomes como únicamente un tonto sueño esas ultimas palabas me deprime porque para mi eso significo mucho, y me gustaría que lo supieses pero ahora ya no hay forma en que me puedas oír, o siquiera ver._

_Dejo escapar un suspiro y me acerco hasta donde duermes. En la pequeña mesa de luz arlado de tu cama puedo ver mil y una cajas de medicamentos vacías; entre ellas una especie de jeringa pero esta está vacía. La tomo entre mis manos y la observo por unos momentos, luego miro tu rostro dormido…Si tan solo supieras…._

_Vuelvo mi vista hasta la jeringa y la dejar sobre la mesa de luz, perdiéndose entre las miles de cajas pero hay lago que llama mi atención. Otra jeringa pero esta con un líquido violeta, de aspecto viscoso. La tomo entre mis manos y te miro asombrado, reconociendo aquel líquido violeta. Esta vez la guardo en mi bolsillo y me quedo mirando tu rosto._

_Dudo un poco pero termino sentándome a tu lado en la cama. Tienes los labios levemente entreabiertos y pareciera que me invitan a besarte, pero no puedo y como puedo me contengo. _

_La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana ilumina tenuemente tu rostro, dejando ver pequeños rastros de lágrimas secas. No te imaginas cuan culpable me siento al verlas. _

_Dejo que mi mano recorra tu mejilla y deliñe con delicadeza tus labios. Tú te mueves levemente y yo me alejo un poco. Es increíble lo tierno que te ves al estar dormido, pero ni así te das el lujo de sonreír. Ni siquiera así me dejarás verte sonreír._

_¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de olvidarte. Se que suena tonto, pero tengo miedo de olvidar tu misteriosa y penetrante mirada, tu voz suave, tu extraña y desesperante forma de ser. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podré seguir recordándote? Se que no debería estarme preguntando esto, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo._

_Y con una sonrisa melancólica, permito que mi mano baje hasta tu cuello y siga su camino hasta llegar a esa especie de capsula donde se encuentra tu corazón. Tus latidos son tan tranquilos y serenos como recordaba, una triste y nostálgica melodía que inevitablemente me trae recuerdos. Tú te mueves un poco y rápidamente me aparto, temo haberte despertado. Pero sigues perdido en tu mundo de sueños._

_Me vuelvo a acercar a ti e inevitablemente mi vista se posa en esos labios entreabiertos y como si supieras que te estoy observando con un torpe gesto te tapas con la sábana pero parece que hoy alguien me quiere ayudar y una leve brisa destapa tu cuerpo. Tengo deseos de abrasarte pero bien se que no puedo y me contengo, únicamente puedo observar. Pero la tentación es más fuerte y termino acariciando tu pelo y de tus labios sale mi nombre, acompañado por algunas transparentes lagrimas. _

-**Tranquilo…**- _Te digo y casi en un acto reflejo te abrazo con fuerza, para luego secar tus lágrimas_-**Estoy acá**_**…**__- No sabes la pena que me da verte así. Pero por suerte mis palabras parecen tranquilizarte y te acomodas en mi pecho._

-**No te vallas**- _Me pides y yo no se que responderte, solo roso tus labios con los míos y con un susurro te deseo dulces sueños mientras continúo acariciado tus suaves mechones rojos._

_Me quedo en silencio a tu lado por un tiempo. Ya se que cuando regrese seré castigado de alguna forma pero ahora eso no importa. Por lo menos pude hacer que esta noche fuera especial. _

_Los minutos pasan, y la noche se va despidiendo. Dentro de poco se terminará este juego. Puedo sentir el palpitar de tu corazón y eso me tranquiliza, peor no puedo evitar estar triste- Después de todo esta no es una noche normal. Esta es la última noche. La última noche en la que podré ver tu rostro dormido, la última noche que podre velar tus sueños, la última noche en que podremos estar juntos. La última noche antes del adiós._

_El sol amenaza con salir, y nuestro tiempo inevitablemente se esta terminando. _

_Miro nuevamente tu rostro dormido tu roso tus labios con los míos y en silencio comienzo a alejarme de tu cama. Te observo un momento y comienzo a caminar hasta la ventana pero aun los rayos de luna lo iluminan todo. Tú te despiertas sobresaltado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y susurras nuevamente mi nombre. Tus ojos se ponen vidriosos y las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer._

_Quiero acercarme a ti, quiero abrasarte, besarte, quiero que dejes de llorar. Me duele verte así, pero tu ya no me puedes ver; ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Esta fue la última noche que pudimos compartir y en silencio me voy alejando con una mano rosando mis labios y con la imagen de tus ojos ámbar en mi mente._

_Pero puedo escuchar lo que dices;_

**¿Porque no me llevaste?**

_Inmediatamente me detengo y te miro sorprendido. ¿Acaso sabes que estoy aquí? ¿me puedes ver? Rápidamente llevas tu mano hasta tu cabeza y tapas tus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, tu respiración se vuelve agitada y ya no lloras. Creo que es lo mejor es que me valla_

_Te quedas en silencio y miras hacia la ventana. Definitivamente sabes que estoy aquí, pero no dices nada. Solo sonríes y limpias las lagrimas de tu rostro, yo solo puedo devolverte la sonrisa y dedicarte algunas palabras._

**Te amo…Nunca lo olvides**

_No se si lo logras oír, pero definitivamente necesitaba decirlo. A pesar de todo algo me hace pensar que si lo hiciste y con una sonrisa vuelves a cerrar tus ojos, cayendo profundamente dormido._

_Los rayos de luna son cada vez más débiles y en silencio me voy, esta vez con un extraño remordimiento, con sentimientos encontrados. Quiero que sigas viviendo, que seas feliz pero no puedo soportar la idea de que seas de alguien más, quiero que seas mío y de nadie más._

_Perdóname por ser egoísta, solo perdóname. Me muerdo el labio y me maldigo. Soy una basura, lo sé pero ya todo esta hecho, no puedo volver atrás. Perdóname Sasori por favor perdóname._

"_Yo… yo no puedo llevarte, pero tu puedes seguirme" Esa estupidez estaba pensando, definitivamente soy una basura, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo siento, solo espero que no te des cuenta._

_Perdóname…_

Nuevamente me abro los ojos y miro la nada, aun confundido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿En verdad fuiste tú o solo uno más de esos extraños sueños? No lo sé, todo esta muy confuso y ya no puedo confiar en aquella razón que antes me daba seguridad. Ya nada es razonable para mí, mi razón se perdió cuando tu te fuiste.

Miro fijamente el techo, intentando despejar mi mente, intentando pensar en algo que no sea en ti. Pero me he vuelto completamente dependiente de ti, patético ¿No? Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Te habías convertido en la única persona en mi mundo.

Me paro de la cama y ciento la necesidad de ir hacia la ventana. Nuevamente aquel viejo árbol iluminado por el sol ocupa todo el paisaje. Él debe saber si en verdad viniste o solo fue una alucinación mía, pero como siempre, él es un testigo silencios.

Una leve brisa comienza a soplar y algunas de sus hojas entran a mi cuarto. Una de ellas cae sobre el marco de la ventana mientras las otras se esparcen por el piso. Con cuidado la tomo y puedo ver como debajo de esta se encontraba aquella segunda jeringa.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al encontrarla, no recordaba haberla dejado en la ventana. Pero algo me decía que yo no la había dejado allí y con una sonrisa tomo aquella jeringa.

Definitivamente fue verdad, en verdad viniste. Y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me permito sentirme feliz. Dejo la hoja a un costado y me concentro en la jeringa. Si acaso tú no habías venido, aunque sea eso podía ser algún tipo de señal. Un rayo de luz en plena oscuridad.

A pesar de todo eso no era nada nuevo, ya lo había pensado miles de veces. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué más podía perder? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero sin embargo había algo que me detenía siempre que me ponía a pensar sobre ello, quizás fuera miedo, quizás fuera mi orgullo para aceptar que el arte si puede ser efímero.

Una nueva brisa comenzaba a soplar y más hojas comenzaban a entrar. Y con una sonrisa miro el horizonte.

Ya no hay nada más que pensar, ya no hay nada más que perder.

El sol ya no ilumina tanto como antes, los sonidos de afuera parecen apagarse y esa suave brisa comienza a congelar mi cuerpo.

Recostado, sobre aquel roble me parece verte. No se si es una alucinación o no. Pero no importa

...En poco tiempo ya lo sabré…

* * *

Esto quedó medio raro, lo sé pero en lo personal me gusto. Si a muchas personas no les gustó no tengo problema en re escribirlo pero solo si son más de dos personas y dan una ida para el final.

Bueno, ahora viene la parte más bolazo pero es la forma que encontré de seguirlo… bueno.. nada más que siga el omake.

* * *

**_Japón, Tokyio 2036_**

Un joven rubio salía a conocer aquella ciudad que a partir de ese día seria su hogar. Pero esa ciudad era enorme, y no tardó en perderse.

Todas las calles eran iguales. Monocromáticas, con algún que otro toque de color que daban los miles de carteles que pendían de los rascacielos. La gente que caminaba por la calle no paraba, yendo de un lado al otro a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pies. Los autos con sus constantes bocinas y motores que no paraban de largar humo a menudo lo obligaban a toser . Él por su parte caminaba a su ritmo, observando todo ese mundo monocromático y monótono que lo rodeaba. Intentando acordarse de cada detalle; lo cual por el momento le era imposible.

Pero algo era inevitable, cuanto más caminaba más perdido se encontraba. Tomó su celular e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba sin varía; sin más opciones dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hacia algún lugar que probablemente fuera igual al resto de la ciudad.

No sabía cuanto había caminado, pero estaba seguro de que aquello ya no era esa enorme y contaminada ciudad. A pesar de todo algo le decía que iba en la dirección correcta.

Una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar, y a sus oídos comenzaba a llegar el inconfundible sonido de las hojas de un árbol mecidas por el viento. A lo lejos podía ver una enorme sobra que parecía llamarlo. Emocionado comenzó a correr pero casi inmediatamente pudo ver que se trataba de un enorme árbol, un roble.

Caminó lentamente hasta que se detuvo a pocos metros de este. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y extrañamente se encontraba nervioso. De repente miles de confusas imágenes llegaron a su mente, acompañados por algunas silenciosas lágrimas. Intentó secar sus ojos, más las rebeldes gotas saladas volvían a aparecer. Poco a poco un vacío extraño se alojó en su interior aumentado aquellas gotas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. A pesar de todo una inexplicable alegría comenzaba a aparecer en su corazón.

Nuevamente una sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro y como si fuera un niño en un parque, comenzó a rodear el enorme árbol, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Allí también se encontraba un chico que leía tranquilamente un libro a la sombra del roble. Este al notar la presencia del rubio, lentamente apartó al vista de su libro y lo colocó sobre el suelo.

Nuevamente el cielo se topaba con un extraño y tranquilo mar ámbar.  
Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar.

-**Tardaste…Sabes que no me gusta esperar**

Dijo aquel chico pelirrojo con tono frio y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a esa persona, más su voz se le hacia familiar. Y por más extraño que sonara podía sentir como su corazón latía apresuradamente y un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-**Perdón.**

Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa decorando su cara, la cual fu devuelta pro el joven pelirrojo enfrente de él.

El sol resplandecía cerca del horizonte. Una suave y fresca brisa les llevaba aquel inconfundible olor a primavera creado por el roció y flores frescas. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían suavemente de lado a lado siguiendo obedientes el compás del viento, creando una hermosa melodía al tiempo que creaban las cambiantes sombras sobre el pasto. En el cielo, el sol perezoso parecía no quererse despedir pero, la luna y alguna de sus escoltas ya estaban pidiendo su lugar, creando un delicado degradé de bellísimos colores que iban desde el brillante amarillo hasta el cautivador y tranquilo azul noche.

El sol se iba ocultando y todo volvía a comenzar…

_**"Se dice que las vidas están conectadas a travez del tiempo;  
por algo llamado Destino"**_

_**Fin…**_

* * *

Bueno, este fue el omake 0.1 "Destino" que va dedicado a _**kumii Pyscho**_, espero que no te deprimiera tanto este cap, aunque tiene su parte triste. La frase que aparece al final pertenese a la pelicual "El Principe de Persia", yo solo la tomo porque me gusto.

Se suponía que en esto iba a venir un lemon, pero si lo escribía ahora iba a terminar como sadomasoquismo, violación o algo del estilo… y es más terminó siendo sadomasoquismo, pero creo que lo voy a guardar para otra pareja.

Bueno, muchas gracias por los rev y por leer, espero que disfrutaran este cap medio extraño y que terminó siendo el más largo de los cinco.

Revs o no hay lemon jojo (?) un joda x3

Se cuidan, que anden bien.

_**ByE NyApPy~**_


	6. Omake 02 Últimamente

Ho bien, ahroa si nos encontramos en el ultimo cap y quicioera pedir disculpas por la demora en especial a kumi que hace tiempo me la viene pidiendo.

Gracias por los rev y antes que nada quiero aclarar tres cosas.

Deidara es más grande que Sasori… se es raro e.é pero es lógico el murió primero tiene que nacer primero .. ¿No? … eso y que Sasori es más alto que Deidara :3 (perdón es un antojito que siempre tuve x3)

Mientras escribía el fic escuchaba Ismael Serrano, y encontré una canción de él va mucho con el cap y quede tipo "OwO woo" y ta me pareció muy linda, si pueden escúchenla cuando lo leen se llama "Últimamente"

Ultima…Hay LEMON.. probablemente no sea un problema para muchas xD pero tengo que advertirlo.

Ahora sip, el último omake.

_**Omake 0.2; Últimamente**_

Día tras día y noche tras noche. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba fallando?

Nuevamente y como todas las noches se encontraba allí. Sumido en un mundo de libros y confusos pensamientos.

La tenue luz de una lámpara alumbraba la oscura biblioteca carente de la luz de la luna. A su las paredes eran adornadas con enormes bibliotecas que cargaban cientos de libros, los cuales se encontraban bajo un estricto orden. En el medio de la habitación, un viejo sillón de cuero y una pequeña mesa de madera que sostenía una lámpara, un par de libros y un vaso de Martini. Sentado en aquel sillón se encontraba él, con su mente en distantes recuerdos. Su expresión seria, pensativa, frustrada adquiría un tono aun más oscuro por la tenue luz amarillenta de la pequeña portátil pero aun así no podía disimular su dolor.

Con lentitud tomó el vaso de Martini dándole un silencioso beso. Separó el vaso de Martini de sus labios y lo sostuvo enfrente de su rostro; y con cuidado examinó cada mínimo detalle de este. Poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a adquirir la misma expresión de enojo reprimido de todas las noches. Y como siempre, no pudo soportarlo más. Con un movimiento rápido estrelló el vaso ya vacio contra el suelo, desparramando los cristales de fino cristal por todo el piso. Sin quitar la vista de los pequeños trozos de vidrio, golpeó con toda su fuerza la pila de libros que se encontraba sobre la mesa de madera, tirando al suelo papeles y algunos otros pequeños objetos que se encontraban sobre esta.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Demonios!-Gritó rompiendo el sepulcral silencio-¡¿POR QUE? –Volvió a gritar con mayor fuerza y frustración, con la desesperación a flor de piel.

Y como todas las noches sus preguntas no fueron respondidas. Y como todas las noches sus confusos pensamientos lo obligaban a terminar de perder momentáneamente la calma.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba mal? ¿Qué fallaba? No podía creer que eso en verdad estuviera pasando. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ahora tenían aquella preciada oportunidad y por alguna razón él no lo recordaba. ¿Qué sucediendo?

Noche tras noche se hacía las mismas preguntas y noche tras noche esperaba obtener aquellas respuestas, obligándose a quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperándolas, pero estas nunca llegaban.

Tomó un libro de arriba de la mesa y volvió a retomar su lectura, intentando calmarse y recuperar aquella tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero le era imposible concentrarse, nuevamente las dudas ocupaban su mente.

Miró su reloj y recién en ese momento se percató de que nuevamente se había desvelado, esperando esas respuestas que nunca llegaban. Dejó un libro a un costado y se acomodó en el viejo sillón. _'3:40 de un sábado de Abril'_ pensó con cansancio, y con un suspiro miró el teléfono que se encontraba en la pared a su lado. En cualquier momento llamaría, estaba seguro. Nuevamente suspiró y miró el techo unos minutos para retomar tranquilamente su lectura esperando aquella llamada.

Como era de esperar, al poco tiempo el teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma insistente como sonaba cada sábado cada dos o tres semanas. Miró el reloj con una sonrisa en sus labios y giró la cabeza hasta dar con el teléfono que seguía sonando de la misma forma insistente, realmente él se había vuelto predecible. Sin embargo dejó que el teléfono sonara una y otra vez, hasta que se paró del y caminó hasta el teléfono.

Como era de esperarse, los mismos llantos y gimoteos se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó fingiendo un bostezo y ningún interés en la llamada.

-Y-yo…Sasori, Sasori no…No puedo.. ¡No puedo creerlo!-

La voz de aquel chico rubio se escuchaba con un débil hilo de voz, apagado por las lágrimas que seguramente brotaban sus ojos azules en ese mismo momento. Nuevamente, como era de esperarse podía sentir como mil agujas perforaban su corazón.

-Él, él de nuevo… ¿Po-por qué?

¿Por qué? Él mismo se hacia esa pregunta. ¿Por qué noche tras noche se desvelaba pensando en él mientras ahora él amaba a alguien más? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esa infernal tortura noche tras noche? ¿Por qué no podía resignarse a una vida sin él? ¡¿Por qué?

-….Con que de nuevo ¿He?-suspiró con fingida tristeza- Ven para casa, aun tienes la llave ¿no? Va a ser mejor que vengas a que te quedes allí llorando.-Aconsejó el pelirrojo al notar el estado del rubio. Realmente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le dolía profundamente el que se encontrara en esa situación.

-Gracias…- Y con esas simples palabras, él cortó la llamada.

Cada sábado de noche, cada dos o tres semanas era lo mismo. Los llantos desconsolados de su ex compañero de misiones interrumpían la noche. Y él como siempre fingía haber sido despertado y con supuesta resignación le ofrecía que pasara la noche en su casa.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello le dolía y le alegraba al mismo tiempo. Desde que había re conocido al chico rubio, este había tenido novio tras novio. Ninguno de estos duraba más de dos meses, tres a los sumo. Pero a pesar de todo ese chico, con hipocresía afirmaba estar completamente enamorado de cada uno de ellos. Todo hasta que una noche cada dos o tres semanas solían ocurrir algún tipo de peleas con su pareja de turno, y cada dos o tres semanas se repetía aquella rutinaria actuación.

¿Qué clase de basura era? Alegrándose por los des fortunios amorosos de quien creía suyo. Disfrutando cada dolorosa lágrima que derramaba. Esperando cínicamente esa rutinaria llamada desconsolada. Hasta él mismo se llegó a odiar, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Deidara era suyo y alguien se aprovechaba de que no pudiera recordar, o eso llegaba a pensar él.

Se alejó del teléfono con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, apagó la pequeña portátil y salió silenciosamente de la biblioteca la cual cerró con llave. Y con el mismo silencio llegó hasta su cuarto y con total tranquilidad desarmó el sillón cama y comenzó a poner algunas sabanas sobre este. Cuando estuvo todo listo se dirigió a la cocina donde calentó las dos jarras de café amargo que tenía preparadas hacia tiempo, previendo aquel dulce momento. A paso lento se dirigió hasta su living donde se sentó en un sillón a esperar su llegada, volviendo a sumergir su mente en las mismas preguntas de cada noche.

Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar unos tímidos golpecitos en su puerta, miró de reojo la puerta de madera y casi inmediatamente se paró del sillón, caminando hacia esta. Pero antes de tocar el pestillo cambio esa mirada tranquila por una de pena, y recién en ese momento abrió la puerta. Tan pronto se encontró con aquel pequeño chico rubio con lágrimas en los ojos que tan pronto como lo vio corrió hasta sus brazos y soltó aquel llanto reprimido que ansiaba salir de su interior.

Al ver a aquel chico rubio entre sus brazos, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas apenándose por sus desgracias pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando cínicamente de esos momentos en que Deidara volvía a ser solo suyo y d nadie más, donde él buscaba refugio en sus brazos y no en los de ninguna otra persona. Pero no por eso las lágrimas que derramaba ese chico no le dolían. El verlo sufrir casi constantemente por algún chico que utilizaba o no lo quería como se él se lo merecía le dolía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Poco después Sasori dejó al chico rubio en uno de los sillones y se fue a la cocina para tomar las tasa de café aun calientes. Los minutos pasaban, de sus ojos habían dejado de salir lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a sonar más calmada y nostálgica conforme le contaba al pelirrojo una historia parecida a de las noches anteriores. Por su parte, él se limitaba a escuchar atentamente la historia por más dramática que le pudiera llegar a parecer, garuardándose para sí todo el coraje que le aba verlo en esa situación.

La dramática historia no tardó en terminar y él se limitó a mirar de reojo su reloj mientras Deidara terminaba de tomar su taza de café, como siempre aquella historia no había pasado de la media hora. Realmente Deidara se había vuelto muy predecible.

Con lentitud se paró del sillón sin decir palabra alguna y él también en silencio lo siguió hasta la cocina. El pelirrojo abrió la heladera y puso en el microondas un pequeño plato de sopa, que tan pronto como estuvo caliente se lo paso al rubio, como hacía cada noche cada dos o tres semanas. Como siempre él se sentó enfrente de este y observaba en silencio al rubio mientras comía gustosamente aquel plato caliente. Pero a pesar de todo, su mente comenzó a caer en las mismas preguntas.

¿Cómo haría para que lo recordara? Una y otra vez se ponía a pensar en algún tipo de posible solución, pero ya nada pareciera funcionar. Había intentado de todo. Había intentando revivir recuerdos de su vida pasada pero nada de eso parecía traerle recuerdo alguno, había intentado enseñarle de nuevo su gusto perdido por las explosiones, pero ni eso parecía haber dado resultados. Pero de repente algo se le vino a la mente. Era cursi, no lo iba a negar, pero ya había leído varios libros y eso siempre parecía funcionar. Después de todo estaba desesperado y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Hey-Llamó temeroso pero aquel chico parecía no haberlo oído- ¡Hey! – Volvió a llamar esta vez un poco más fuerte, logrando que el aludido levantara la cabeza. Tan pronto como lo hizo el cubrió sus labios con los suyos...

…De repente sintió una opresión en su hombro que lo obligó a separarse del joven rubio. Ahora él lo miraba incrédulo y molesto, hasta se podía decir que con cierta repulsión. Eso había sido un grabe error, él no había recordado nada y ahora seguramente estaba molesto con él.

Sasori llevó una mano a sus labios y miró al rubio.

-Lo siento- Dijo con voz completamente tranquila y se fue a paso rápido hasta la biblioteca, aun incrédulo de lo que había hecho.

Aquel chico miraba atónito la escena, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ese joven pelirrojo era un de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar, pero ese beso había destruido gran parte de la confianza que tenía en él. Rápidamente pensó en tomar sus cosas e irse, pero ya no podía regresar a su casa. Ya no tenía ningún otro lugar donde quedarse, y con resignación llevó sus manos a la cabeza intentando despejar su mente.

Lentamente una corriente de aire frio recorrió la cocina, helándolo hasta los huesos. Se paró de su silla y fue a cerrar las ventas, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlas cerradas. A paso lento regresó a la silla, con un mal presentimiento y sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Se sentó y sin más comenzó a tomar de nuevo el plato de sopa, pero aquella extraña sensación persistía, sumándose ahora la extraña necesidad de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Asustado se paró y caminó de espaldas hasta dar con una pared. Con lentitud comenzó a observar toda la cocina pero todo se encontraba normal, menos algo cerca de la ventana. Temeroso, fue hacia esta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar que estaba abierta. Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más a la ventana, definitivamente se había fijado mal antes pero tan pronto como se acercó esta inmediatamente cerró, sobresaltando de sobremanera. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando.

Ya podía sentir su cuerpo comenzarse a entumecer y comenzó a retroceder con cuidado. Pero cuando se encontraba en la mitad de la cocina le pareció ver una sombra que caminaba hacia el living, el cual lo separaba únicamente un mueble con varias cajas encima. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? De repente el silencio de la mañana se vio interrumpido por un pequeño sonido casi imperceptible, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte pudiéndose dar cuenta que se trataba de una risa, una risa con un toque sínico. Pero rápidamente esta desapareció pudiéndose oír solo su respiración agitada.

Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a formar en su mente, pero ninguno llegaba a explicar lo que estaba pasando hasta que una idea bastante rara para él parecía responderlo todo.

-Narcóticos- Susurró con sorpresa mientras que miraba con ira aquel plato de sopa medio vacío.

De seguro él le había puesto algo a la sopa o al café. Su explicación parecía tener sentido, lo más probable era que nadie hubiera cerrado la ventana que fueran puras alucinaciones suyas o mismo que fuera aquel descarado pelirrojo, pensando que aquello podía ser gracioso.

-Maldito bastardo, esta me la vas a pagar imbécil- Dijo con molesta el joven rubio yendo hacia la biblioteca donde presentía que estaba el menor.

Extrañamente se paró en la puerta del cuarto de Sasori y esta se abrió lentamente. Ofuscado y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en la habitación esperando encontrarlo pero esta estaba vacía. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo esperando encontrarlo, pero de repente, la puerta se cerró con fuerza y pudo notar claramente como el pasador se corría.

-¡Ya basta! No es gracioso, déjate de bromas. Como que si no fuera suficiente lo que ya hiciste-Gritó el rubio furioso.

Rápidamente se acercó al pasador de la puerta, intentando encontrar algún tipo de hilo o algo que hubiera hecho que esta se moviera, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

-Ja, muy gracioso. Aunque sea te doy crédito por el susto. Ya déjate de bromas sal de donde estés ¡AHORA!- Ordeno bastante molesto

Extrañamente ante él apareció ese chico de los ojos miel, pero para su sorpresa con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-No estamos en hallowen ¿Sabes? , no juegues más ¿quieres?- Dijo un poco nervioso, aquello no le estaba gustando y para peor aquel presentimiento se comenzaba a hacer más fuerte.

_-Ajam- _dijo el pelirrojo con total tranquilidad, sin apartarse del escritorio.

-Hay ¿Me escuchaste?

-_Ajam_- Volvió a repetir.

-Mejor-Gruñó enojado- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar –Continuó hablando, pero el chico de los ojos miel no parecía escucharlo- ¿Qué tanto estas haciendo? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?- Lentamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba el menor y de reojo miró su trabajo- ¿Ma-marionetas?- Preguntó incrédulo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello se estaba volviendo muy raro para él y con cuidado se fue alejando del pelirrojo, con intenciones de llegar a la puerta.

A medida que se alejaba comenzó a notar como aquel cuarto lleno de libros se iba transformando poco a poco. Las marionetas comenzaban a decorar las paredes y toda superficie que no estuviera ocupada por pergaminos y papeles. En el suelo, miles de pequeñas astillas de madera rodeaban partes de marionetas que habían sido descartadas. La luz de la luna comenzaba a entrar por una pequeña ventana, dándole un tono macabro a las marionetas que se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Sasori comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia él, que ahorra extrañamente se encontraba sentado arlado de la puerta ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tan pronto como sintió la mano del pelirrojo en su hombro, una fuerte explosión hizo explotar la mayoría del cuarto.

Inconscientemente miró sus manos y se encontró con un par de bocas en estas que le sonreían animadamente. Su cara cambio completamente reflejando el asco que le provocaba haber visto ese par de bocas en sus manos y las comenzó a mover intentándolas quitarlas, más esto le era inútil. Lentamente Sasori volteó hacia donde estaba el rubio, con una marioneta semi carbonizada entre sus manos y una mirada penetrante. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, desapareció.

Aquel chico suspiro aliviado, recordando el narcótico que debía haber tomado e inmediatamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro creyendo que aquel efecto habría pasado. Pero no era así. A su costado, recostado sobre una pared pudo ver vagamente a otra persona, demasiado parecida a él. Este esbozó una sonrisa cínica y también desapareció e inmediatamente como desapareció todo lo que lo rodeaba cambió completamente

El pasto comenzó a cubrir todo, excepto un lejano polvoriento sendero. A sus costados algunos cadáveres ensangrentados y algunos con algún soplo de vida. Enfrente del, por lo menos siete de lo que él podía llegar a llamar ninjas. Estos tenían pergaminos y kunais en sus manos, muchos de estos ensangrentados.

Intentó moverse, escapar de aquel lugar y de la amenazante mirada que le dirigían los ninjas, pero su cuerpo adolorido se lo impedía. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan profundo y fuerte como ese. Aquello era como si alguien quisiera sacar toda la carne de su cuerpo aun con vida, lentamente con un cuchillo poco afilado, desgarrando absolutamente todo lo que tenía a su paso. Miró con desesperación su cuerpo y encontró decenas de objetos filosos, muchos de los cuales no sabría cómo llamarlos, clavados profundamente en su cuerpo. Adentrándose aun más en sus carne con cada mínimo movimiento que hacía. Incluso el respirar se le comenzaba a hacer doloroso, todos los músculos de su pecho y brazos estaban lastimados, no sangraban pero podía sentir como se iban desgarrando poco a poco con cada respiración, con cada movimiento, por el constante rose con alguna de sus costillas rotas.

Intentó calmarse, pensar con claridad e intentar recordar que todo aquello no era más que una simple ilusión provocada por algún tipo de narcótico. Pero eso se sentía muy real, el mido que lo controlaba, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, la necesidad de huir lo más rápido posible intentando salvar su vida, pero nada era más real que aquel constante dolor.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y en un acto reflejo miró hacia el cielo. Lo que vio nunca lo hubiera podido creer. Aquel típico y normal cielo celeste ahora era tan rojo como la sangre y tan obscuro como la noche. Pero a pesar de ello, sobre este se podían distinguir claramente el sol y la luna, ambos brillando juntos, creando una luz que parecía teñir todo de rojo, dándole una atmosfera al lugar mucho más sombría de la que ya era.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿En verdad era una ilusión? ¿En verdad era un efecto de algún narcótico? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Lentamente pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar, sus piernas flaqueaban y un punzante dolor lo atravesó de par e inevitablemente comenzó a vomitar enormes cantidades de sangre. Se quedóinmóvil mirando como aquel tibio líquido carmesí se escurría entre sus dedos. El pánico no tardó en dominarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más. Esa era su propia sangre. Ese era su propio dolor. Eso definitivamente era de verdad. En verdad esos hombres que hasta ese momento parecían estatuas inmóviles lo iban a matar tan pronto sus cuerpos comenzaran a moverse. Las desconsoladas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos.

De repente aquellas estatuas comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, sin intención alguna de dejarlo vivir. Pero ellos nunca llegaron a tocarlo, y de la forma tan extraña como se comenzaron a mover, se quedaron estáticos y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar él en medio del profundo y obscuro vacio.

Ya no podía más. Tenía miedo, quería escapar de aquel lugar. Y como si se tratara de algún deseo cumplido, la misma risa cínica comenzó a retumbar en aquel inmenso vacio. Pero algo le parecía familiar, esa voz, era su voz.

Asustado, y con la respiración agitada abrió los ojos. Sorprendido, se encontró tendido en la cama del cuarto. Miró hacia los lados esperando encontrar algo o alguien que saliera de algún obscuro lugar y lo matara, pero pasaban los minutos y no había aparecido nadie. Con un suspiro se paró de la cama.

-Fue un sueño- Dijo aliviado, llevando una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos con completa tranquilidad

-Yo no diría eso- Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y una capa de frio sudor cubrió su espalda-¿Asustado? Un-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica- Yo lo estaría- Confeso acercándose al joven rubio.

¿Qué era eso? ¡¿Quién era él?

Aquel chico qué avanzaba hacia él a paso lento, era igual a él solo que tenía un ojo tapado y lenguas en la manos. Al notar el detalle se estremeció de pies a cabeza y comenzó a gritar, estaba seguro de que ese chico lo mataría.

-Grita todo lo que quieras un, nadie va a escucharte.

Deidara se detuvo a pocos pasos de donde estaba aquel joven rubio, lo miró por breves instantes. Y de su capa saco un objeto de madera, el mismo que de cierta forma había comenzado todo eso. Y aun con la vista en ese chico, avanzó hasta él y con ese vejo kunai de madera en el cuello del chico rubio lo tiró en la cama.

-Danna es mío un, que no se te olvide- Dijo con un semblante completamente serio, del cual broto una inexplicable sonrisa casi de locura.

Poco a poco todo se iba tiñendo de negro y rojo, con el débil sonido de fondo de aquellos desesperados gritos de ayuda.

…

Lentamente abrió los ojos y examinó con cautela todo a su alrededor. Con cuidado se paró de la cama pero a pesar de ello le fue difícil mantenerse de pie, pero pronto logró mantener el equilibrio. Se acomodó el pelo y se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto, un poco confuso pero con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Con sumo cuidado, y tratando de no hacer ruido alguno abrió la puerta pero esta crujió ante el movimiento. Aquel sonido llegó hasta los oídos del pelirrojo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, los nervios eran inevitables.

Lentamente caminó hacia el centro de la enorme biblioteca, quedando a unos pocos metros de la espalda de su Danna. Sasori sabía perfectamente que ese chico rubio estaba en su biblioteca, pero por más que quisiera hacerlo no lograba reaccionar.

-No es justo un, ahora Danna es más alto- Habló el rubio rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Rápidamente él se soltó del agarre del rubio, y entre confundido y asombrado miró detenidamente al chico.

-¿Deidara?- Preguntó con un deje de duda.

-Un- Contestó el rubio volviendo a abrazar a su maestro con fuerza, quien gustoso respondió aquel dulce gesto.

-Te extrañe dei- Confesó Sasori aferrándose aun más al cuerpo del mayor.

Deidara con una sonrisa que decorando su rostro levantó la cabeza y con dulzura besó los labios del menor e inmediatamente este le correspondió, pudiendo saborear ese par de labios después de tanto tiempo.

Lentamente Deidara soltó el agarre del cuerpo del pelirrojo y deslizó sus finos brazos por el cuello de este atrayendo más hacia él el su cuerpo, profundizando el beso que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar el deseo en ambos.

Tan pronto como se separaron, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo y apasionado beso. Las manos de Deidara se enredaban con los finos mechones de pelo rojizo, mientras que el menor deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio, comenzando a tocar con suavidad su blanca piel.

El tiempo parecía comenzar a enlentecerse, y absolutamente todo a su alrededor se esfumaba. Ahora el tiempo solo corría solo para ellos, alargando cada beso lo más que podía, intentando que aquel encuentro no terminara jamás.

Los suspiros ante el contacto del menor no tardaron en llegar pero estos se ahogaban en aquellos extensos besos, que dejaban deseando más a ambos. Los pequeños suspiros que lograban colarse, llegaban a los oídos del pelirrojo dejándolo con el deseo de comer a besos esos labios que lo comenzaban a enloquecer.

Sin previo aviso, Sasori arrinconó al mayor contra la pared, y en medio de esos interminables besos comenzó a desprender botón por botón la camisa de Deidara. Dejándola caer libremente al suelo, para encontrarse con una remera oscura que se vio tentado a quitar de inmediato. Ya aquellos besos no lo saciaban, y no era al único.

Deidara colocó sus manos en lo hombros del pelirrojo, separándolo un poco de su cuerpo, dejando ver su rostro levemente ruborizado. El menor lo miró confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando y con resignación se apartó del cuerpo del rubio. Demasiado para el gusto de este.

-Aquí no- Le dijo al oído con un tono seductor, volviendo a atraer el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suyo.

En el rostro asombrado de Sasori se formo una media sonrisa, pero que no duró mucho tiempo, los labios de Deidara volvían a apoderarse de los suyos.

Terminado aquel beso, Deidara tomó de la mano al menor y comenzó a caminar al cuarto de este. Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

Cuando ambos entraron en la habitación, Deidara cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a Sasori, que lo miraba, a su parecer de forma extraña.

-¿Acaso no lo deseas un?-Preguntó con tristeza, esperando una respuesta lo más rápido posible. Quizás todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados había comenzado a desvanecer el amor que sentía por él. (jeje (?))

Sasori, casi en un acto reflejo mordió su labio inferior, ¿No desearlo? ¿Acaso era broma? Noche tras noche se quedaba hasta tarde pensando en como podía volver a estar con aquel rubio. Y por fin ahora esos finos labios levemente hinchados y rojizos tenían grabado su nombre, ese perfecto cuerpo reclamaba sus toques y sus besos lo incitaban a más. ¿Cómo no lo iba a desear? Y en silencio se acercó al mayor y lo arrincono contra la puerta, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No desearte? ¿Acaso es broma?- Dijo lentamente sobre el odio del rubio, quien suspiró al sentir el aliento caliente de Sasori- Eso es poco- Agregó comenzando a atacar sin piedad el cuello del mayor, presionando su entrepierna con su pierna, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

Lentamente comunizaba a levantar la remera del mayor, acariciando el plano abdomen de este, mientras degustaba gustoso su cuello. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse y se separó un poco del rubio dejándolo un poco confuso. Llevó sus manos hasta la remera del rubio y con fuerza se desprendió de esta, para encontrarse con varias marcas violetas por todo su cuerpo. Algunas más grandes que otras, algunas más lívidas que otras, pero marcas al fin.

Deidara observaba al pelirrojo sin entender el porqué de su mirada y recién cuando bajo su cabeza, se dio cuenta del porqué de la mirada de este. Rápidamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del menor, quitándole la posibilidad de seguir mirando su pecho marcado. Inmediatamente un fuerte dolor llegó a su pecho, temiendo el enojo del menor.

-No me importa- Dijo calmado, sorprendiendo al rubio-No era algo que no me esperara.

-Entonces bórralas un- Dijo seductoramente Deidara, saliendo rápidamente de su sorpresa- solo quiero tus marcas en mi cuerpo.

-¿Solo las mías?

-Y las de nadie más-Concluyo el rubio volviéndole a robar un nuevo beso.

Y así el menor comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello del rubio, dejando sus propias marcas sobre las que ya se encontraban sobre su cuerpo. Pero con un movimiento rápido Deidara fue quien arrinconó al pelirrojo, volviendo a besar esos labios que lo tenían deseando más. Pero bien sabía que eso vendría después, ahora se concentraba en aquella molesta remera que ocultaba el torso del pelirrojo, la cual se encargó de hacer desaparecer en cuestión de pocos momentos.

Con suavidad tomó el mentón del pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás donde suponía que estaba la cama. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir las manos de Sasori rodear su cintura, jugar con su cinto y comenzando a acariciar sus glúteos, robándole algún que otro suspiro y gemido, que terminaban ahogándose en aquellos efímeros besos.

De repente sintió la madera de la cama contra la parte trasera de su pierna. Y lentamente se fue reclinando sobre esta, con una mano en el colchón y otra en el hombro de Sasori, quien parecía seguir su insinuante juego a la perfección.

-Hágame suyo-Pidió contra el oído de Sasori con un tono lujurioso que lo hizo estremecerse y excitarse aun más- Hágame suyo- volvió a repetir lamiendo sensualmente el oído del menor.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo colocó su antebrazo contra el colchón, volviendo a besar con lujuria esos labios que lo tenían loco. Ambos pechos desnudos se rozaron e incluso con la ropa puesta Sasori simulo algunas penetraciones obligando a Deidara a gemir sobre su oído, cosa que le encantaba.

Nuevamente comenzó a bajar por el pecho del mayor, besando todo su cuerpo, marcando exactamente sobre aquellas molestas marcas, hasta que no hubiera queado ninguna que no fuera suya. Pronto llegó hasta el molesto pantalón, el cual no tardó en quitar, dejando al rubio únicamente con una pequeña prenda azul que también se encargo de hacer desaparecer.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir nuevamente hasta el rostro sonrojado del rubio, y con delicadeza delineó sus labios, esos labios que lo traían más que loco. El rubio entendió el mensaje y comenzó a humedecer aquellos dedos que delineaban sus labios.

Besó nuevamente al rubio y con sus dedos ya humedecidos comenzó a descender por el pecho de Deidara, dejando un camino de besos y caricias a su paso. Cundo estuvo a la altura del miembro del mayor sopló levemente la punta provocando que de la boca del rubio saliera un nuevo gemido, sencillamente eso le encantaba.

Lentamente comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la entrada del mayor pero aun sin introducir ningún dedo en esta, desesperando cada vez más al rubio.

-Ha… Por favor-Pidió el rubio completamente dominado por el deseo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers; volviendo a atender la entrada del rubio pero no sin antes volverlos a humedecer sus dedos.

Con cuidado comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada, presionando con fuerza y comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos, robándole un pequeño suspiro al rubio quien ahora comenzaba a entrecortar su respiración. Poco a poco depositaba dos dedos más, empujando con un poco más fuerte. Observaba las lágrimas bajando de los ojos del rubio que apretaba fuertemente las almohadas que lo rodeaban, si quería mover su boca para decir algo no podía pues esos dedos se introducían más en su interior y golpeaban aquel punto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Con cuidado siguió haciendo círculos mientras besaba aquellas dulces gotas saladas y con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna del mayor, intentando calmar su dolor.

-Calma-Volvió a besar el cuello del rubio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio se acostumbrara y para que aquellos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca comenzaron a ser de placer en vez de dolor. En ese momento el pelirrojo entendió que ya estaba preparado y sacó sus dedos del interior del mayor para comenzar a penetrarlo con tortuosa lentitud, acomodándose mejor su cuerpo para comenzar con las embestidas que no tardarían en llegar.

Deidara podía sentir como Sasori entraba cada vez más, y con incomodad dejaba escarpar las ultimas lágrimas, acostumbrándose aquella intromisión. Y comenzó a mecer sus caderas, indicándole al menor que comenzara a moverse. A pesar de todo el pelirrojo espero un poco más para comenzar con las embestidas; embestidas que a pesar de todo conservaban un deje de dolor, pero que fue desvaneciendo con cada embestida llenándolo de placer; comenzando a gemir de placer, dando cortos suspiros, inhalando enormes bocanadas de aire, buscando la boca del de los ojos miel para besarlo apasionadamente.

Con cada embestida oleadas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Deidara, que comenzaba a sentir la cálida mano del pelirrojo sobre su miembro, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a embestir sobre su cuerpo. Cada vez estas eran más profundas, llenándolos cada vez más con placer, llevándolos cada vez más cerca del clímax.

-Ha ha..Sasori..nn me..me vengo- Advirtió el rubio.

Con fuerzas Sasori pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Deidara, sosteniendo fuertemente sus hombros, mientras que este se aferraba su espalda. Y con unas pocas embestidas más llegaron al final, con un último gemido.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo pequeños espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, Sasori salió del interior del rubio, aun con su esencia en su cuerpo. Pero que no duró mucho con esta, pues pudo sentir como la lengua de Deidara limpiaba aquel liquido blanquecino, para después repetir el mismo aquel gesto.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ahora sintiéndose más completos que nunca y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso largo y cargado de amor. Pero el cansancio dominaba sus cuerpos, y pronto cayeron dormidos, uno abrazado al otro.

…

Lentamente abría los ojos, encontrándose solo en su cama, y con una sonrisa dolida llevó su mano a su cara y tapó sus ojos. Después de todo había sido un sueño, no lo podía creer. E inevitablemente algunas silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Minutos después aquellas frías gotas saladas se detuvieron, al sentir un par de cálidos brazos que rodeaban su pecho.

-Danna, ¿Paso algo malo? Un-Preguntó el rubio quitando la mano del rostro de su maestro.

-Nada- Contestó con una sonrisa y besó los labios del rubio. Después de todo no había sido un sueño.

Acercó aun más el cuerpo del rubio al suyo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba sentir su calor. Y en silencio se quedó mirando el techo, definitivamente esa no había sido una noche como todas las noches.

**Fin**

"_Últimamente ando algo perdido,  
me han vencido viejos fantasmas,  
nuevas rutinas. _

_Y en cada esquina acecha un ratero  
para robarme las alhajas, los recuerdos,  
las felicidades. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte  
llego siempre tarde  
a todas mis citas. _

_Y la vida me parece una fiesta  
a la que nadie  
se ha molestado en invitarme. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte  
me cuesta tanto, tanto, tanto, no amarte,  
no amarte. _

_Últimamente ando desconcertado,  
así que ponte a salvo, porque en este estado  
ando como loco. _

_Y me enamoro de mujeres comprometidas,  
llenas de abrazos,  
llenas de mentiras. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte, a mi amor propio algo le falta,  
lo has dejado unos puntos  
por debajo del de Kafka. _

_Y la vida me parece una fiesta  
a la que nadie  
se ha molestado en invitarme. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte  
me cuesta tanto, tanto, tanto,  
me cuesta tanto no amarte. _

_Últimamente planeo una huida  
para rehacer mi vida,  
probablemente en Marte. _

_Seguro que allí no hay nadie empeñado en aconsejarme:  
"Ismael, ¿qué te pasa?  
No estudias, no trabajas". _

_Y qué vamos a hacerle,  
si es que últimamente ando algo perdido,  
si te necesito. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte  
me cuesta tanto, tanto, tanto,  
me cuesta tanto no amarte. _

_Han de venir tiempos mejores,  
cometeré más errores, daré menos explicaciones,  
y haré nuevas canciones _

_en las que te cuente cómo, últimamente,  
son tan frecuentes tristes amaneceres  
ahogando mis finales, _

_repetidos, cansados,  
miserables,  
llenos de soledades. _

_De un tiempo a esta parte  
me cuesta tanto, tanto,  
me cuesta tanto no amarte."_

_Ismael Serrano  
Ultimamente _

Bueno, esto ha sido el último omake. Se que el lemon no es de los mejores pero no soy muy buena para esas cosas.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer hasta acá y gracias por todos los rev. El cap va para toda la gente bonita que se tomó su tiempito de leer esto aunque por momento estaba medio raro ^^U y en especial a Kumii que de nuevo estuvo apoyando el fic xD. Así que gracias a todas.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir así que Nyappy Kanda se despide esperando que todos estén bien y que les haya gustado el fic. (Pronto traeré otro :3)

Besos y cuídense mucho

_**ByE NyApPy~**_


End file.
